The Lady's Champion
by javamomma0921
Summary: Sir Edward of Aquitaine is the newest member of Lord Cullen's cavalry. He is bewitched by the warlord's lovely, sad bride, the Lady Isabella. Will she return his love? Will his love be enough to save her in the end? FGB novella for Belli486
1. Love

**The Lady's Champion**

_A FGB novella for belli486_

_Inspired by the Lancelot romances of Cretien de Troyes_

_Set during the time of courtly love and romance_

_Medieval Lancelot-ward and his Lady Bella._

_Enjoy!_

My eyes darted around the dusty field, taking in every nuance of the tourney available to me. The tiny slit in front of my eyes severely impaired my vision; but after years of practice, I was able to size up the field. Already, the hot sun beat down on my armor, baking me as I sat atop Demetri, my warhorse. He pranced in place, eager to begin the competition. As we waited, I balanced the wooden lance in my hand and measured my worthy opponent.

Sir Emmett of Buckinghamshire sat high upon his charger, enchanting the raucous crowd by playing with his lance. His horse, Felix, was dancing in place and putting on quite a show as well. Sir Emmett was known throughout the land as the best jouster in England. He had never been beaten since being named the Warlord's Champion. Today, I would end his winning streak.

I had entered the lists anonymously, heralded only as the Red Knight; my silver armor was adorned with a scarlet red sash. I was the newest member of Lord Carlisle Cullen's cavalry, and today was my chance to prove myself. Only he knew my identity, and it was my job to make sure he _never_ forgot my name.

The trumpets blasted, and the seneschal scurried out onto the field with the lists in hand to announce us to the crowd. The peasants craned their necks from the sidelines and whispered guesses as to who the unknown knight could be. As the man on the field cleared his throat, the masses grew quiet, waiting. The only sound was the impatient snorting of the horses ready to go to work.

"God save the King!" he cried, his practiced voice carrying over the field and to the waiting ears of the plebeians. "Lord Carlisle Cullen gathers his best and finest warriors here today for this, the final tourney of the day. To honor his King, our Warlord will put his best knights to the test for your viewing pleasure. To my right, please welcome the Warlord's Champion, undefeated in the tourneys, Sir Emmett of Buckinghamshire!"

The crowd erupted, and Sir Emmett raised his lance above his head, bringing their cheering to a frenzy. I knew my place and the role I was supposed to play. I walked my horse a short way down the jousting line and held my gauntlet up to the crowd, thumb held high. Slowly, I turned my thumb downward, and the crowd frothed at the mouth with boos and jeers for my disrespect of their champion.

"And to my left, the unnamed challenger, The Red Knight!"

The boos and jeers reached a fever pitch as I walked Demetri back to the starting point. I raised my lance in salute, and Emmett raised his as well. We both bowed our heads to each other as the seneschal hurried out of the way. I waited until he brought his lance down before I began to lower my own. It garnered the reaction I wanted from the crowd; I could hear the din of the crowd through my helmet as they chastised me for keeping my lance raised after the champion. It was a great disrespect to him and his status, but it took the crowd to the right level of frenzied excitement.

I knew that the warlord was giving his signal, but I could not see him. The trumpets blasted three times in quick succession, and we were off. I spurred Demetri, and the thundering of his hooves filled my ears. I leveled the lance, watching as the point bounced precariously in front of me. Emmett's lance was not in my field of vision yet, but I sat strong in my saddle, preparing for the hit that never came.

As his lance came into view, I saw that we had miscalculated. Our lances broke when they collided as we galloped past each other, neither of us moving more than an inch in our saddles from the impact. We immediately circled around and readied ourselves for another assault. Benjamin, my page, had my new lance ready and waiting for me, and I snatched it up as I passed him. The boy scurried out of the way of Demetri's powerful hooves. Emmett was ready at the other side, and I positioned the lance, fixing my aim more carefully as the trumpets began to sound again.

Demetri rode sure and straight, and this time, my lance connected with my target. I felt the jolt run up the lance as it crunched against my opponent's armor. I felt the weapon collapsing, but didn't see my opponent flying through the air. I turned my head and saw that the lance had hit him in the shoulder. It wasn't enough to unseat a clever jouster such as Sir Emmett. I dropped the lance and cantered past him, my hand extended for my next lance.

This time, I held the lance lower. I balanced it better. I held it tighter. And when it connected, I knew I had found his gut. I felt his lance connect with my shoulder. The combination of his weight against my lance and the blow he dealt me was enough to send me flying off the horse. However, I looked up to see my opponent in the air as well.

I landed and rolled out of the way, instinctively trying to avoid the deadly hooves of the warhorses. I dropped the lance as I stood and began reaching for my long sword. The helmet would get in my way, but I needed to maintain my anonymity, now more than ever. He would fight differently if he knew who I was.

I held my sword aloft in my left hand, waiting for him to catch his breath and stand up after his fall as was the courtly tradition.

"Thank you, knight," his muffled voice called from under his helmet.

I bowed, still holding my sword out in front of me. The clang of metal was my only clue that he had not given me the courtesy of waiting for me to finish my bow. I parried and thrust, surprising him with my quick reflexes. I charged him when he expected a retreat, and it brought him to his knees.

"Bastard!" I cried, calling him out for advancing as I bowed to him.

"Whatever works, my friend," he grunted under the weight of my sword.

My sword was true, but he was powerfully strong. He pushed me far enough away for him to regain his footing and parry my advance. The metal of our swords sang out across the tourney field amid the roar of the crowd. I continued to play with him, parrying and thrusting expertly with my left hand until I grew weary of the game. When I had backed him up enough, I threw the sword in the air and caught it with my right hand. The crowd gave a collective gasp of surprise, and then I continued the assault.

Within minutes, I had him exactly where I wanted. Positioned directly in front of the grandstand, I knew the warlord and his lady watched the action. I cuffed him over the head with my sword, knocking him to the ground and then positioned my sword at the exposed skin of his neck.

"Is quarter given, My Lord?" I asked loudly.

The entire tournament field was silent as they watched their champion lay out on the field at the mercy of my steel.

"Quarter is given, Red Knight," the warlord called to me in a lazy voice.

"Do you yield?" I asked the knight lying in front of me.

"Yea," he grumbled. "I yield. The field is yours."

I removed my sword from his neck and placed it in the dirt at my feet. I removed my helmet and knelt before Lord Cullen and listened as the crowd began to whisper my name through the stands.

"That's Sir Edward."

"He comes to the court from Aquitaine I'm told."

"He's new, but he's the best knight in all the land."

I continued to look at the ground as I waited to hear my name called in victory.

"Rise, Sir Edward," Carlisle Cullen called from the grandstand, "our champion of the day."

I stood and offered my hand to my fallen comrade.

"Bastard, am I?" Emmett said as he took my hand. He removed his helmet to reveal his face lit with an impish grin. "Hiding your identity from me? I would have never gotten up from the unhorsing had I known it was you!"

He pulled me to his chest, and we embraced quickly, the fight over and all disputes settled, before we turned to face the warlord. There, standing beside him, was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She was a vision in a flowing cobalt gown with ribbons adorning the waist. Her hair, braided intricately with pale blue ribbons to match those on her dress, hung heavy down her back in a flowing mahogany mane. Her skin was creamy and pale, touched with a faint blush of color.

Her eyes took all of the wind out of my lungs. She stared at me intently as if she knew and understood I was cataloguing her appearance. She was unembarrassed by my brazen glances; in fact, she seemed to arrange herself so that I might get a better view. I could see the way her dress was gathered under her breasts and the way the fabric fell perfectly over her stomach. I noticed the white kerchief between her bosoms, her favor. Immediately, I craved it.

The beautiful lady was stepping forward, and it was only as I saw her move that I realized Lord Cullen had been speaking these past few minutes as I stared. All eyes were on her as she stepped in front of the Warlord. He leveled her with an irritable glare as she smiled back at him.

"What is it, my wife?" he asked, his voice thick with exasperation.

I locked my jaw in anger, listening to him address her in such a manner. It was not my place to defend her, and she didn't seem troubled in the least by his tone. She held her calm, perfect smile in place as she continued to look him in the eye.

"I wish to bestow my favor upon the champion," she said softly, her voice gentle as a breeze.

The warlord laughed indulgently.

"It is kind of you to bestow your token on our friend and champion, Sir Emmett."

"No," she said firmly. "The champion of these lists. I wish to bestow my token upon Sir Edward, the Red Knight."

She turned around, fixing me with her deep brown eye, and if possible, her smile grew wider. Her hand seemed to move in slow motion as her fingertips grazed the soft flesh peeking out of the top of her gown. I ached to be those fingers and feel the softness of her skin beneath my hands. When she pulled the white fabric from her bosom, I noticed a black and gold decoration at the edge. It was the profile of two swans, one black and one gold, with their necks intertwined in an intimate embrace.

I knelt before the lady, my head bowed before her in reverence for this gift. I felt the air stir in front of me and knew that she had come down from the dais. Suddenly, the white kerchief was hanging before my eyes, and I could smell her patchouli perfume upon it. I brought my hands up and grasped it gently in my fingers. She let it flutter down around my hands, making the musky perfume bloom into the air. Without thinking, I crushed the fabric to my lips and kissed the favor before looking up at her.

Her lips were pursed in an amused smile as she watched me lower her favor and then tuck it beneath my breastplate so that it would lie close to my heart. I reached out tentatively, grasped the edge of her long sleeve, and brought that to my lips as well. I held her eyes with mine as I kissed the fabric and watched as her eyes darkened and her lashes lowered. I smiled against the fabric before letting it go.

"You may rise, Sir Edward," Lord Cullen called gruffly.

I did so slowly, letting my eyes travel up her body until I was looking down at her still smiling face. She was a small woman, coming to no more than my shoulder, but her presence filled the tourney field.

"If you are quite done, Lady Isabella …," Lord Cullen said, the same angry tone in his voice.

"Actually, my dear husband, I am not. I have not chosen a champion as of yet," she said boldly.

"But, my lady," he said quickly, looking over at Sir Emmett. "We already have a champion."

"No, _you_ have a champion," she argued. "It is quite uncommon for the Lady of the court not to have her own champion."

Carlisle's clear, pale face became red with anger, and I watched the two of them carefully, knowing that the lady was pushing her husband in a most extreme manner. However, with all of his subjects watching him attentively, it was likely he would give her what she asked for. My heart nearly burst out of my chest in anticipation. The warlord took a deep breath and smoothed the lines on his face before answering her.

"Very well," he said, his voice now bored. "I suppose you want Sir Edward, then?"

She averted her eyes slowly, looking in my direction.

"I do, indeed."

"Kneel, Sir Edward," Lord Cullen said, his voice disinterested in the proceedings.

I knelt before him and watched as he came to stand beside his wife. He pulled out his long sword, and I bowed my head in preparation. I felt the weight of his sword on first one shoulder and then the other. I heard the whispered voice of My Lady as the sword was raised again and sheathed.

"Rise, Sir Edward of Dordogne, our Lady's Champion. May you serve her well and protect her to the death."

"I will not fail you, My Lord," I said as I rose.

The couple walked together back onto the dais, their bodies moving together but staying intentionally separate. I noticed the way that Lady Bella reached for his arm as they approached the step and the way he seemed to hesitate before offering it to her. Perhaps it was my over-eager mind, but I fancied a grimace upon her face as she touched him. _Would she grimace so if it were my arm she was touching?_

The formalities taken care of, Emmett and I walked back to the stables so that our pages could remove our armor and we could tend to our horses. We heard the jesters and jugglers putting on a spectacle for the crowd. Removing the armor was a long and tedious process. The crowds were dispersing by the time that we were able to curry our horses.

I was brushing Demetri when the sound of hushed, angry voices met my ears. They came from just outside the stable. I could tell that it was a man and a woman speaking, but I could not hear any distinct words. I looked up and saw that Emmett was listening too, though I doubted he was able to understand what was being said any better than I.

The voices ceased and both of us craned our necks to see who was speaking. To my great surprise, I saw Lord Cullen walk by the wide stable door with another woman by his side, her arm held tightly at his side. Behind him, Lady Isabella walked slowly. Her head was held defiantly high as she looked after her husband and the woman he escorted. A hectic blush colored her face, but she refused to look down. She walked steadily, regally, past the stable.

I had a sudden urge to run to her, to take her arm in mine, and escort her wherever she was going so that she wouldn't have to walk alone. I wanted to shield her from the stares of the common folk, those who could not understand or who would take her pain as weakness and use it against her. I wanted to champion her, but this was a pain I could not save her from.

When they were out of sight, I looked over and saw Emmett watching me. When I met his eyes, he chuckled and shook his head.

"You poor sot," he said. "Of all the women in court, you fall for the wife of the Warlord?"

I opened and closed my mouth before pursing my lips and looking at him levelly.

"What was that about?" I asked. "You seem to know so much … tell me."

Emmett looked around and then walked across the stable to stand outside Demetri's stall.

"Lord Cullen has been with the Lady Esme for years now," he said quietly. "They were lovers from the time that they were both young. His marriage with Lady Isabella is but a political match, and everyone at court knows this. They do not even bother to share a bed. Although, I've never seen him flaunt Esme so blatantly in public like this. Perhaps his lady's show with you this afternoon displeased Lord Cullen, and he is teaching her a lesson."

"With me?" I asked, immediately approaching him angrily. "She did nothing below the bar today. She gave me her favor and chose me as her champion."

"Lord Cullen was right," he replied. "The Warlord's Champion acts for her as well. Choosing a different champion was a move against him. Not that I care, mind you."

He smiled at me, and I could not help but return his guileless happiness with a faint smile of my own. Still, knowing that my own actions might have caused My Lady a public humiliation left me with a feeling of unease. I had to make it up to her.

After brushing down the horses, Emmett and I parted ways to array ourselves more appropriately for the night's festivities. I pulled the heavy wool shirt over my head and stood before a mirror to assess the damage from the lists. The bruise on my shoulder was already black in the center where the lance hit and was beginning to purple around the edges. It would be best to get a poultice on it, but I was eager to join the festivities. I wanted to see My Lady again. I pulled on my dress shirt and tucked her favor inside against my heart. After affixing my cloak, I hurried to the festivities.

She was in the hall, a vision in her blue dress, sitting at the head table next to her husband who was ignoring her in favor of the other woman sitting to his right. He had placed his mistress in the favored spot. It was a slap in the face to his wife to be sure. I assumed she wouldn't look my way, but as soon as I was fully into the room, her eyes snapped to my face.

Her expression made my heart soar. First, a blush bloomed on her cheeks and then a smile spread across her lips. She was happy to see me. I bowed my head to her and smiled more deeply. As I traversed the hall, we lost eye contact, but I was able to see her searching for me. It sent a thrill of pleasure through my body to know that she was eager to see me. What's more, I felt hope. Perhaps my presence at court could bring her some happiness, for it was clear she found none in her marriage.

The night dragged on, an endless parade of food and courtly obligations. As the champion of the lists, many of the ladies sought my hand on the dance floor. Though I met each one with a bow and a smile, I was constantly looking for the other, the one who had stolen my heart when she gave me her favor.

It was nearing the end of the night. My shoulder was aching, and I was bored with the courtly obligations set before me. My pallet in my tent was calling to me along with the dreams I knew would follow of the lovely Lady Isabella. In an instant, however, my mood changed when the scent of patchouli surrounded me. I knew she was close by. I turned to find her standing behind me … waiting.

Without saying a word, I extended my hand to her, and she took it. Immediately, I felt the fire of her touch coursing through my veins. I brought her fingertips to my lips gently and then twirled her round to begin the _carol_, one of the traditional chain dances. As we ducked and swayed, passed and curtsied, her blush became more evident. Always, as we passed each other, she would reach out her fingertips and brush my hand, sending sinful tingles up my arm. As the music was drawing to a close, I took her hand in mine and spun her round again, holding her near the end of the dance around her waist.

"Meet me behind the stables at the entrance to the forest," she whispered quickly. "Go after this dance, and I will follow within a quarter hour."

Before I could agree or even acknowledge her invitation, she had pirouetted away from me. I made a courtly bow before backing off the dance floor and exiting the hall.

As I walked through the flame-lit hallways of the castle toward the outdoors, my heart raced in my chest. _What could she want? What would she say?_ I still felt her burning touch upon my hand, searing against my skin and setting my blood to boil through my veins. I wanted nothing more than to touch her again, feel the softness of her skin next to mine and see the blooming blush that my touch inspired in her.

I couldn't allow myself to hope for something such as that. It would be wrong to pray for such a liaison, and yet, I did. I prayed for her to choose me that I might heal some of the hurt I could see in her eyes. I wondered how long she had been unhappy and what it would take to see her smile. I somehow doubted that she had truly smiled in a very long time.

I waited, impatiently pacing the entrance to the forest, for what felt like several hours before I heard the soft padding of her footsteps. She had come. She walked through the darkness, and as she approached me, she lost her footing, stumbling into me.

"My Lady," I murmured as I caught her in my open arms. "Are you…"

She leaned more heavily against me and on instinct, I pulled her close to me. I heard her breath catch in her throat, and I understood that I had misinterpreted the feel of her body against mine. She had simply stumbled; she did not want me.

"I apologize, My Lady," I said softly. "I should not have been so bold."

She did not pull away. Instead, her face moved closer to mine, and I could see her pearl white teeth cover her bottom lip before she bit down in hesitation. Her eyes widened as she looked up at me, asking a silent question that I did not understand.

"My Lady?" I asked.

She reached up on her toes, and her face was ever closer. I felt the pull of her, the heat of her body against mine. I could almost taste the musky scent of her perfume as it wafted around her as she moved. Her tongue darted out of her mouth, wetting her lips, and without thinking, I brought my lips crashing into hers.

She was warm and tasted of red wine. When my lips touched hers, I heard her sigh softly; and it spurred me forward, bringing my arms around her and cradling her to me, treasuring the feel of her body against mine. Her hands trailed up my chest and around my neck. I almost expected her to push me away and slap me; instead, she pulled me closer and opened her mouth to mine, tentatively touching her tongue against my lips as if asking a question.

With a soft groan, I pulled her lip into my mouth, tasting the sweetness of her against my tongue. Her tongue found mine, and we danced a more intimate dance than before, tasting, exploring, and devouring each other until we were left panting, leaning our heads against each other.

"Not here," she panted, placing a light kiss against my chin. "Take me somewhere … anywhere … so that we might be alone."

Kissing her once more, I led her through the forest at a fast pace to a clearing I had visited earlier in the day as I hid myself during the lists. I did not wish to be seen much during the fighting, and so I spent time lounging about until it was almost time for my entrance. It would be the perfect spot to be alone with My Lady.

Once there, she was back in my arms, pressing herself against me and begging me to continue kissing her. It was a request I gladly complied with, finding the soft, sensitive patch of flesh at the base of her neck and holding her to me. She brought her hands to my hair again, and her kisses became frantic, pleading. I pulled away from her, lavishing kisses on her cheeks, her eyes, her forehead.

"Tell me what you want, My Lady, and I will gladly give it to you."

"Call me Bella," she said huskily.

_Bella_, my heart sang. It fit her better than her formal title.

"My Bella," I murmured, my lips finding hers again and moving softly against them. "May I call you _my_ Bella?"

"Always," she whispered.

My hands, shaky and unsure, moved over her body, touching, feeling, and constantly questioning whether my touches were wanted. She sighed against me, wordlessly giving her assent as I moved against her. When my fingers found the soft swell of her breast, her breath hitched, and she moaned my name. The sound of my name on her lips brought my mouth desperately to hers, kissing her roughly and crushing her against me.

I continued moving my hands against her breast, reveling in the soft moans my motions brought forth from her. She slipped her hands beneath the loose strings of my shirt, running her fingers across my chest and through the hair there. Her fingers made circular motions until they reached my shoulder where she pressed her fingers into my flesh, making me moan slightly in pain, not pleasure. She immediately recognized the difference.

"I hurt you," she whispered.

"It is nothing," I said quickly.

Without a word, she pulled at the laces of my shirt, catching her favor, which I had tucked close to my heart, and tugged the shirt off of my shoulders until my now purple and blue bruise was on display in the moonlight.

"Edward," she breathed.

She leaned forward, kissing the bruised skin gently, almost reverently, and running her fingertips softly over my shoulder. She walked around behind me, running her fingers over me as she went as if memorizing the planes of my body. She explored my muscles, the dips and curves of the scars I knew so well, kissing and murmuring over the size and number. It was as if she tried to make up for being absent from my side when I had received them, loving away the old hurts that she had missed.

As she came around the other side, I took her wrist in my hand and brought her fingertips to my lips. I had never felt so loved and whole as I did in that moment, feeling her worship my old wounds. I wanted to heal her wounds, though I knew hers were far deeper than my own. I looked up to find her smiling softly in the moonlight at me.

"Make love to me, Edward," she whispered, bringing her free hand to my face. "Show me what it is to be loved."

She brought my hand up and placed it over her heart where I could feel the soft fluttering beneath my fingers. I closed my eyes for a moment, letting myself feel her satin skin beneath my hands before I opened my eyes and began to move my hands over her body with purpose. She was so beautiful, vulnerable in that moment. Though I had been with whores before, I had never been asked to _love_ a woman before. And I wished to give her everything.

I undid the satin laces of her bodice, and her dress fell loose around her arms. Running my fingers along the curve of her shoulders, I lifted her heavy plait off her neck and bent down, kissing my way along the line of her collarbone. She shivered as I moved my hands down her arms, loosening the fabric as I went and pushing it further down until her breasts were exposed. I stared in awe of the creamy pale skin that glowed in the moonlight and the hardening rosy tips. She blushed and looked down, embarrassed or ashamed; I could not tell which.

"You are the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on," I whispered, gently running my fingers down her chest until I heard her gasp. "May I touch you?"

"Yes!"

Her voice was a throaty plea, which sent shivers of desire through my body. I tried to move slowly, worshipping her body as I moved and explored, but as my hand cupped her heavy breast, I could not quiet the groan of need in my throat. I kissed her neck passionately, covering the soft skin with my mouth. Touch, taste, sight, sound, smell … everything was Bella. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled her body close to mine so that our bare chests touched.

I stepped away from her for a moment, taking the cape I had hung over a tree and laying it upon the ground. I pulled my shirt that she had loosened over my head and stood beside the makeshift pallet, holding my hand out to her. I could not offer her a bed, but I would offer her as much dignity as I could muster.

She came to me, and we began the delicate dance of removing clothes. Hands trembling and nervous laughs escaping our lips, we moved together cautiously and soon feverishly, desperate to feel each other's body fully. At last, she was bare before me, and I exhaled shakily. She was more beautiful than I could have ever dreamed, her skin almost shimmering in the filtered light.

Her fingers moved cautiously down my chest and over my stomach, swirling and teasing the sensitive skin. My body reacted to her touch, and her eyes widened in response. Fascinated, her fingers continued downward until her warm hands surrounded my length, touching and stroking me.

"Bella," I sighed, leaning into her and feeling her body against mine. "Lay with me, _my lady_."

Her title held new meaning to me, knowing that for tonight at least, she was mine. I pulled her over to my cape and lay down with her, cradling her head on my arm and kissing her softly. I was in no hurry and let my fingers trail lazily across her skin, memorizing the spots that made her moan.

As I approached the soft triangle of hair at the apex of her legs, I felt the warmth and wetness waiting there for me. I traced the delicate skin of her thighs until she lifted her hips in anticipation, eager for my touch. She was silken heat under my fingers as I traced her entrance. She brought her hand to my face, angling it so that she could look into my eyes as I entered her. We both groaned in pleasure as my fingers began to move within her.

I explored, moving slowly and luxuriating in the soft moans of pleasure coming from her lips. I moved deeper within her, my fingers surrounded in her heat, until I came to something unexpected … something that made me freeze and pull my hands away from her body.

I kissed her gently, soothing her when she whimpered at the loss of touch and ran my hands over her to quiet her.

"Bella, please," I murmured, hushing her. "Are you – have you – is your marriage consummated, My Lady?"

Bella moved her hands immediately to cover herself in embarrassment as she shook her head. She was a virgin, untouched by her husband. I pushed aside the anger at his dishonorable behavior and began to soothe her, seeing the silver tear slide down her cheek. She stilled my hand where it lay on her chest and shook her head quietly.

"You don't want me either," she whispered.

I pulled her close to me, almost crushing her with the force of my embrace.

"Never think that," I said fiercely. "I can't imagine wanting anything more than I want you."

"But … you stopped touching me."

"Only because I would not take that from you in this way," I said softly.

Her brows furrowed as she looked up at me.

"Do you not see?" I asked. "If your marriage is not consummated, it is not valid. We can contest it and … you can be free of him."

Another tear fell down her crumpling face as she continued to shake her head.

"He will never let me go," she said hotly, tears choking her voice. "My land is too valuable to him."

She placed her head gently on my shoulder, and I kissed her forehead. I wanted to reassure her that I could make him see reason, but I worried that I was being too forward. Perhaps she didn't want my help—or my hand.

"Do you wish to be free of him?" I asked.

"More than anything," she said, her voice cold. "I hate him, but I have no other choice."

"What if – _I_ could offer you another choice?"

"You cannot throw your life at court away," she said, tangling her fingers in my chest hair. "I cannot ask that of you."

"I don't want this life if I cannot have you," I said. "If you'll have me, I'll take you away from this life."

She sighed softly and leaned into me.

"It is a beautiful dream," she murmured. "You already hold my heart; would that you could hold my body every night as well."

"I swear to you, I will free you of him," I vowed.

She looked up at me and smiled sadly.

"If it can be, so let it be done."

I could tell that she didn't believe it could be done but was willing to allow me to try. That was all I asked of her for tonight. Her fingers moved from my chest to my hair to my face, bringing me closer to her. I kissed her gently, unwilling to enter into relations that could jeopardize my plans, but she was insistent. Needy.

I brought my hand back to her center, stroking and teasing the small nub of nerves. She whimpered and pushed at my hand with her hips.

"I want you," she sighed, "all of you."

"And you shall have me," I promised. "But I will take you to my bed as my wife, not sully you beforehand. Allow me to pleasure you in this way, my love. We'll have forever for the rest as soon as the truth is revealed."

I kissed her deeply, moving my fingers faster until she cried out and clenched around me, sighing in completion. As she collapsed against me, I felt her hands flutter against my cock, stroking, touching.

"Does this feel good to you?" she asked innocently.

I clenched my teeth against the groan of desire.

"It is not necessary," I hissed as she continued to move against me. "I wish only to please you."

She brought her face in front of mine and smiled devilishly.

"And you did," she whispered. "I wish to make you feel as good."

I could not stifle the moan of pleasure as her fingers gripped me, moving tentatively up and down my length. It was clear she had not touched a man like this before, but her hands were heaven upon me.

"Am I doing it correctly?" she asked. "I want to please you so much, Edward."

I nodded, my hips moving involuntarily with her hand as she said my name.

"Show me," she whispered.

I covered her hand and showed her how hard to hold me. She moved her hand up and down, slowly, torturously. When the sensation became too much, I could not stop myself from rocking with her, and she increased her speed with me. I felt my body tightening, tensing, and then finally releasing. I cried out her name as I came against her, and she pulled me close to her, cradling me in her arms.

I helped her dress again, kissing her body as I pulled on her clothes and murmuring promises of my love to her. She returned my promises, telling me that she had found her purpose when she looked into my eyes on the tourney field. My heart soared with the possibility of fulfilling her purpose with my love. I walked her to the edge of the forest, and it was there that she insisted we part ways. She was right; it would do neither of us any good to be discovered now, so close to our goal.

"I will see you on the morrow, my Bella?" I asked quietly, pulling her close for one last kiss.

"On the morrow," she whispered, her lips feather soft against mine. "Edward."

She was gone from sight in a blur of blue fabric and patchouli fragrance. I watched her disappear through the stable and turned to make my way to my own tent, knowing my dreams of her body would pale in comparison to the reality of her.

I awoke in a haze of confusion, reaching out for her and finding my hands empty. I had dreamed of her, and my dreams were more real than I could have imagined. I wanted more of her. I squeezed my eyes closed against the encroaching dawn, wanting to hold on to the dreams of her as much as I wanted the reality.

"Get up, man!" Emmett's booming voice startled me out of my reverie. "Have you not been told? The entire court is in a buzz. The Lady Isabella has been abducted from the grounds. The Warlord is in a rage, saying that she ran from him!"

"Ran from him?" I asked, dazed, as I got up from the pallet. "Where does he think she's run to?"

"No clue," he said, throwing me my woolen shirt and holding out my sword belt. "No one believes the girl to have run. It's just a matter of finding the villain who snatched her. Every knight will be needed, especially her champion."

When the morning sun hit my eyes as I ran from the tent toward the stables, my eyes caught a pale blue ribbon fluttering from one of trees in the distance.

"Emmett," I called. "Ask Benjamin to ready Demetri. I will be there presently."

I ran toward the stand of trees, my heart in my throat as I saw the fluttering piece of fabric hanging from the tree. I approached it cautiously, my hand on the hilt of my sword. It was one of the ribbons from her hair; I could tell both by the color and by the mahogany strands of hair still clinging to the ribbon.

No, she had not run. She had been taken. Here. Minutes after our rendezvous. Whoever took her, did so with force and against her will.

My thoughts and plans for the future were buried in rage as I ran blindly for the stable, eager to get to horse and find my Bella. I ran full on into Lord Cullen who grabbed me by the shoulders and laughed raucously as I tried to push past him.

"In a rush, young Edward?" he asked, a bemused smile upon his lips.

"My Lady," I said, my breath coming in heaping gasps as I looked past him wildly to where my page readied my horse.

"Yes," he said. "Your lady. She has left you, hasn't she?"

His lazy voice angered me, holding me from my goals. I chose to ignore the obvious assertions he was making.

"I don't believe that she left of her own will," I said, furrowing my brow. "And neither do you."

"It's of no concern to me now," he said. "She is gone, and of course, we will make a good show of looking for her. But I doubt we will find her. And then, I will hold her land,s and she will no longer be here to bewitch you, my boy. You see, you are of far greater use to me than the girl."

My rage boiled over as I pushed past him, nearly knocking him over. His amused laugh spurred my anger further, and I spun around to face him.

"Your courtly ideals are admirable, son, but really you will be wasting your time on your journey. She is far away by now."

"I will find the Lady Isabella," I swore, my voice raw with anger and fear. "And when I do, I will come back to find you."

"Idle threats, Edward, will do nothing to further your place in my court. But I shall forgive you in time."

I spun on my heel and left him. Despite what he had said, she could not be more than ten miles from the court. If I rode quickly, I might be able to catch up the kidnappers and take them by surprise.

I was not worried about riding out on my own, but I was glad to see Emmett's resolved face greet me as I entered the barn.

"Didn't sound very broken up, did he?" Emmett asked as we hurried over to our armor.

I grunted in reply, too angry to answer.

"I'll accompany you, brother, if you'll accept my help."

I turned to him and looked at him seriously.

"If I succeed, there likely won't be a place for me here," I admitted.

"I don't champion scum," he said and spat in the hay.

I shrugged and turned back to my armor, pleased despite my taciturn acceptance. I feared that I would need all of the help that he could provide.

_**A/N: This is the first of three chapter of this story. If you are familiar with the Lancelot legends and romances that began with Chretien de Troyes' "The Knight in the Cart," you might see some elements of those romances in this story. First, I want to thank Belli486 for buying me in the FGB auction. I hope you enjoy this first installment. Also, I need to thank my betas and pre-readers: Savage_Woman, swimom7, bookjunkie1975, and nitareality; you ladies rock the castle! I hope you all enjoy this short novella. Leave me some love, because you know it makes me happy. Thanks! ~Jen **_


	2. Quest

_**It should be noted that questing stories in the Arthurian Legends are written in a very fanciful manner. The reader is asked to suspend disbelief when dragons, sorcerers, and fey creatures thwart the hero. The hero must use his cunning and strength to defeat them or work with them. I ask of you the same … suspend your disbelief in the fantastical world for the time it takes you to read this chapter and enter a world populated by things we do not understand. Journey with Lancelotward as he travels through the fairy forests to rescue his lady love. There will be a small glossary at the end of the chapter discussing some of the connections between this story and the Arthurian legends.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Emmett and I made fair time traveling out of Lord Cullen's domain. Our travels slowed as we reached the edge of the Cullen lands. We tracked her throughout the morning and had come to the edge of an old misty woods. I knew she must be somewhere within the forest, but Emmett paused, and I stopped Demetri so I might turn to face him.

"Why do you stop?" I asked, impatient to be on.

"You are not from here. You do not know what lies beyond these trees. No one in their right mind would have taken the Lady Isabella within this forest, for no one comes out alive."

"You hold me from my quest with children's fairy tales?" I asked, my voice rising angrily.

"They are not fairy tales, my brother. The stories and legends born of these woods are real and terrifying. _If_ she is within the woods, she is dead already."

"No!" I cried. "If you believe that, than you are of no use to me. Leave me now and go your own way."

"You know I will not leave you," he said. "But you must understand that if we go into the Fairy Forest, we may never come out."

"I assure you, I will never come out without the Lady Isabella," I promised. "We have followed every sign. She has been taken into these woods, and that is where I go. Follow me or no, but I will tarry no longer."

"I will follow," he said, frowning.

We spurred our horses forward and entered the forest. As soon as we passed the threshold of the strange, moss-covered trees, a mist settled around us. The heavy clouds dampened all of the usual, expected forest chatter, but otherworldly sounds cut through the silence, spooking the horses, and making Emmett and me look around in confusion.

Not long after we entered the forest, we came upon a ring of white birch trees that made up a clearing in the midst of the overgrown woods. Oddly colored rocks were strewn around the mossy forest floor along with talismans and food offerings. When we stood in the center of the circle, the air around us began to move and change. We both froze as the sound of rushing wind surrounded us. We were no longer alone in the circle trees. Voices breathed out of the swirling winds.

_The heroes have come!_

_He has come for the sword and with him comes the end of winter!_

_We will help them. Come sister. Come brother. We must help the heroes._

The horses danced in fear as the wind cut closer to us, and we began to see shapes swirling within the moving air. Whoever spoke within the wind seemed to be taking form.

With a powerful gust of wind, three figures stood before us, and then stillness surrounded them. They were small, like the fairy people* I had heard tell of as a child, their heads reaching no higher than Demetri's knee.

"Dismount," the oldest among them commanded.

Both Emmett and I obeyed immediately, holding the horses' reins lest they spook and step upon the strange little people gathered in front of us.

"Sit," the tiny female said, holding out her hand and twirling her body around quickly as she fashioned pillows out of thin air. "We have much to discuss with you, heroes, and very little time to do it in."

Emmett and I led the horses to the edge of the clearing and loosely tied them to one of the trees so that they might have leave to move their heads and forage. With a sigh, Emmett followed me back to the center of the ringed circle. We sat on the pillows while the three miniature people stood in front of us.

The older man was a stooped figure draped in cloth of the same color and texture as the moss on the ground. He was a wise man; his white, flowing beard reached nearly to the ground, and his gnarled hands grasped a strange walking stick. The knotted wood of the cane seemed to almost grow out of the ground like one of the ancient trees. At the very top, a clear stone was set within the wood. There was magic in the staff, of that I was sure.

To one side of the small old man, was a younger man. His clothes were simpler and dyed the color of a stormy sky: gray, white, and deep blue. He was beardless and his deep blue eyes were ever vigilant, darting around the circle and watching for signs of danger. He stood back in deference to the older man but his body was alert, and he appeared ready to leap in front of the ancient one if danger presented itself. To me, it seemed evident that the young man acted as a guard for the older man.

To the other side of the old one was the tiny female who had conjured the pillows out of thin air. Her clothes were different from the other two. Fashioned from bits of silk and satin, I saw every color of the rainbow. Her eyes gave me pause. While the older man and his younger protector both had dancing blue eyes that twinkled with knowledge and power, the woman's eyes were milky white and sightless. She was blind though I felt that she could see right through me. Her presence was the most disturbing of the three.

"Edward, son of Edvard, from Aquitaine," the young woman intoned, stepping forward and stopping just at my knee. "It is prophesied that you will save us from the evil, which has overtaken our forest home. Do you accept this quest?"

"A quest?" I repeated. "My dear lady, I am already pledged to a quest."

"In order to retrieve that which has been taken from you, you must break the evil spell that the Cold Ones have placed upon our forest. It is their magic that holds your lady captive. As long as their magic defiles our forest, you will never defeat them. Again, I ask of you, will you accept this quest?"

"You say I cannot win my lady back without accepting. It would seem I have no choice."

"There is always a choice, boy-hero," the old man spoke, a hint of mirth in his eye. "And you must choose. If you go on this quest with a reluctant heart, you will surely fail."

"I will not ask again. Do you accept this quest?" the girl asked.

I stared at her, my head already nodding because my heart had already chosen. The word was on my lips to voice my assent when she smiled.

"Good. There is much to discuss. Your friend is already pledged to follow where you go, so your yes is his."

I heard Emmett's low groan beside me, but my eyes locked on the tiny, doll-like features of the girl in front of me. _Was she human or some other?_ Emmett had called this the Fairy Forest … _were these the fairies for whom the forest was named?_

"No, she is not. And yes, we are."

The young, blue eyed fairy stepped forward next to the girl.

"Her name is Alice and she is Fey, as am I and the old one who spoke to you before."

"How …?"

"I can sense your curiosity and your doubt. My name is Jasper. But I will allow our master to introduce himself to you."

Jasper stepped back, and the old one came forward, his lips drawn back in a pleasant smile. He walked past me and stood before Emmett whose size managed to make the tiny man look even smaller.

"You know me, do you not?" the man asked as he reached his staff forward and touched Emmett's hand. "Say my name."

"You are the Merlin*," Emmett breathed. "Protector of the Fey ones and ruler of this forest."

The Merlin smiled at Emmett's awestruck response and nodded as if to a child.

"That is right. I am the Merlin of whom you have been told. And you, Emmett of Buckinghamshire will meet your destiny on this quest just as surely as Edward found his in the arms of the Lady Isabella."

The Merlin turned his pale blue gaze upon me.

"Let me see what you have for a sword, boy-hero. We shall make a trade today."

I eyed him keenly as I reached over to my scabbard and pulled my father's blade from the casing. It was a solid weapon, fired and crafted by the finest artisan's in my father's kingdom. He gave it to me on his deathbed and I have carried it with me ever since.

"It will never do to defeat the Cold Ones," the Merlin scoffed as he took it from me, frowning. "But I shall give you a new sword and with it you will do much good."

I opened my mouth to protest, but Emmett's hand was upon mine, urging me to be quiet. I froze as the fairy king threw the blade high above us. He spun his wooden staff in the air and the sword righted itself as it began to spin. Faster and faster the blade twirled in the air until it was but a blur of metal dancing before our eyes. The Merlin made a sharp movement with his staff, causing the sword to freeze in the air.

Light shone along the edges of the blade blinding me so that I could no longer look upon it. The light grew brighter still until both Emmett and I were forced to cover our eyes with our hands. A loud bang reverberated through the clearing, and when we opened our eyes, Father's sword was gone from sight. In its place, a blue-tinged scalloped blade with a deadly red point at the end hung in the air before us.

I gasped in surprised as the sword began to move through the air toward me. The handle was sculpted in the shape of a dragon's head with teeth that seemed to clutch the glowing blade coming forth from its mouth.

"It is yours now, boy-hero. Take it and use it well."

I reached out for the sword, and the blade seemed to glow as it approached me. The handle fit my grasp perfectly, as though the dragon's head had been shaped with the shape of my hand in mind. Once within my grip, the blade burned brightly for an instant before dulling to the muted luster of forged steel.

"What is this blade called?" I asked reverently, turning it over and testing its balance. "I have never held its equal."

"And you never shall. It was forged with magic, boy-hero. It is the Merlin Blade, the only blade on earth that can slay the Cold Ones and their stone hoards."

I looked down at my side and found a new scabbard attached to my belt. When I slipped the sword inside, I was unsurprised to note that it fit perfectly.

"Tell us of the tests that we must pass in order to rid your land of this cursed spell and free the Lady Isabella."

The three Fey Ones stepped backed and formed a small semicircle in front of us with the Merlin at the center. They reached out and joined hands, holding the Merlin's staff between them and closed their eyes. Their mouths moved in tandem, and though I could not understand their words, I saw what they were doing as the air began to change.

Slowly the mists thickened, and I could see shapes moving in the opaque white clouds. They conjured for us, readying to show us what lay ahead on our quest.

First to speak was Jasper, the blond-haired young man with the body of a warrior. As his voice filled the air, the pictures in the mists coiled and changed with his words.

"The Fairy swamp is plagued by a dreaded Wyrm*, a four headed dragon with the body of a serpent, who has terrorized the swamp people and the fairies who call that land home. Your first test shall be to slay the Wyrm and place each of its heads at the four corners of the swamp, thereby protecting the swamp from any further infestation."

The misty Wyrm in front of our eyes roared hollowly. Tiny images of Emmett and I fought the beast with our swords and beat back the green tinged fire spewing from its mouths with our shields. Emmett looked over at me as the pictures began to change, his lips drawn in a tight line of displeasure.

Next, Alice began to speak and the pictures shifted, suddenly alight with terrible flames.

"When you have defeated the Wyrm, you will travel to the Bridge of Fire where you will use your cunning to cross, unscathed through the white hot flames. No armor can save you from the fire … your only hope will be the one-horned protector of the forest. If he deems you worthy, he will reward your cunning with his protection, and you will pass unharmed across the treacherous bridge."

The flames licked all around the bridge, under and over and on both sides. There was no place to cross it that would not result in instant death. The mists provided a view of the surrounding area and showed a sheer drop on either side, ending in sharp, jagged rocks that could cut through armor with ease. There would be no going under or around this bridge.

The Merlin was the last to speak. As he did, he raised the staff up higher, and the mists rose with his hands until the vision of an ice palace loomed in front of us. It was tall and impenetrable, surrounded by high stone walls that ended in razor sharp points.

"At the gates of the Ice Palace you will meet your final test. There you will fight the stone soldiers of the Cold Ones. Mere metal will not break them. The Merlin Blade is the key to defeating the soldiers and finding your way within the palace."

As the Merlin spoke, the stone walls morphed and from the rock poured stone sentinels armed with dagger like spears. They rushed forth from the castle to the drawbridge where two tiny knights awaited them. As the Merlin finished speaking, the mist began to dissipate and the clearing fell silent once again. The three fairies released hands and opened their eyes.

"You will find clues along your way that will help you with these tests," Alice said. "A gift for each task you complete and as much help as we can offer you. This is all we can promise you."

"There is no more time, heroes—if that is what you are. You must go now and meet your destiny," Jasper said.

"Go, Edward and Emmett. You alone can save us from the Cold One's evil magic and free the Lady Isabella from her prison."

With a sudden swirl of the air, the tiny people in front of us began to disappear, their solid bodies wavering in the wind. In an instant, they were gone, and only the haunting voice of the Merlin remained.

_You must not fail, hero-boy. For if you do, more than your love will be lost. All of the fey are counting on you … do not fail us, Edward of Aquitaine._

Emmett and I were alone again and the clearing was nothing more than a void of trees in the midst of the forest. The magic had gone out of the circle, leaving the clearing an empty, barren place.

"Like I said," Emmett said dryly as he stood. "_Not_ a child's fairy tale. Come now, Edward. We have a Wyrm to tackle."

We found Demetri and Felix nibbling happily on some ripe berries when we came to remount. I was shocked at how comfortably the Merlin Blade hung at my side. I remembered when I first received Father's blade and how long it took me to adjust to the weight and size of it. This blade seemed fashioned perfectly, and I easily forgot the newness of it.

"It seems we are in search of the Fairy Swamp," I said when we were mounted.

"Shouldn't be very difficult for us to find it," Emmett commented, "we'll just need to follow the foul stench of the Wyrm."

Before long, a sulfurous smell began to sting our nostrils as we rode. Though the horses protested, we angled ourselves toward the stench. It was the Wyrm, and we were getting closer to it with every step our horses took.

"I have heard stories about the Merlin Blade," Emmett mused as we rode. "The legends said that it was kept in the Otherworld, constantly turning within Gwydion's smithy fire* until the hero had been chosen. I never thought I would see it brought forth from those flames."

With an awed smile, he turned to me. Immediately, I shook my head, but he continued.

"You are the hero chosen by the Merlin. It is no small thing to so named. Knowing you as I do, I am certain that the Merlin chose wisely, brother."

I shifted uncomfortably in the saddle as Emmett stared at me with open admiration.

"Do you know much about the Wyrm?" I asked.

"It took over the Swamp many years ago when the Cold Ones first came to the Fairy Forest and brought with them the evil that killed spring. The Wyrm coiled itself within the depths of the swamp, heating the water with its body until it boiled and bubbled. The noxious fumes from the dragon drift for miles, and anyone who dares to enter its domain will surely lose their life."

"Charming," I said stiffly and spurred Demetri forward.

"It is also said that the bearer of the Merlin Blade will slay the Wyrm with his cunning and skill, finally ridding the swamp of the dragon's presence and restoring it to the beauty of its former self. Once the four heads protect the four corners, the water sprites and fairy folk will return, and the swamp will once again be a magical place."

"The blade is not going to slay the dragon by itself," I said, "and I have never fought a Wyrm before."

"They are wily creatures with cunning and personality," Emmett said. "The only ones I have seen were single-headed beasts. As far as I know, this is the only one in existence with four independent heads."

I frowned and continued forward, troubled by the faith that Emmett and the fey ones had placed in me. I was certain that I could defeat the monster, but their trust in me was a heavy burden.

As we traveled closer to the rancid smell, the surrounding trees became darker, devoid of leaves and strength until they were little more than skeletons marking the path to the Wyrm. We approached cautiously, listening to the woods around us as we traveled and noticing how quiet and still the forest was as we neared the swamp.

The trees began to taper off and the ground under our horses' hooves became spongier. Without a word, Emmett and I dismounted and attached the heavy armor that we had carried with us. We left the horses unbound so that they might escape should misfortune befall us, trying our best to settle them as they neighed and whickered with fear.

"The gods go with you, brother," Emmett said quietly as we affixed our helmets.

"And with you," I replied.

When our helmets and shield were securely in place, we continued forward on foot. Black and green moss covered the ground, and spider silk dangled from the dead or dying trees. From the trees hung the bodies of those souls who had come before, unprepared or unknowing of what lay ahead. Their deaths served as a warning to those who came after. But we were prepared, and so we carried on, ready to face the Wyrm.

We nearly stumbled into the murky waters of the swamp, unaware of how vast it was. The water was a putrid mix of black and pea green slime, and bubbled and hissed at us, spewing the noxious odor that had led us this far.

"Sssso," a voice hissed from the opposite side of the swamp. "We have vissssitorsss."

I pulled the Merlin Blade from its sheath and held it in the direction of the faceless voice.

"Unwissse travelerssss, perhapsss?" a different voice asked.

"Or ssssomeone looking for glory?"

"I am bored of them," the last voice whined. "Let ussss eat and be done."

Emmett stood at my flank and withdrew his sword from his belt as well. We both pulled down the visors on our helmets and held up our shields. As something large and scaly slithered toward us through the thick muck of the swamp, we could hear the ooze part. Out of the mist, the four heads appeared, and I held the Merlin Blade up high in front of me for the beast to see.

An unearthly hiss erupted from all four heads at once when they saw the blade and registered what it was. The heads were attached to an enormous central body by separate necks and each of them arched away from the blade, causing the main body to twitch and writhe in the water.

"Ssssso," the first voice hissed again and then lowered its head closer to us. "The hero hasss come to reclaim the Fairy Ssssswamp."

The heads of the Wyrm were oval shaped, each with different colored hoods that reminded me of the strange snakes I had heard swamis tell tales about. Patterns played along the enormous scales. They had large eyes, beady and black, that seemed to have difficulty seeing in the darkness of the swamp area. Small, razor sharp teeth and forked tongues filled their wide mouths, and their nostrils were slits that hissed from their faces.

Without warning, the first head began to attack. Emmett was faster than I, parrying the attack and catching the creature unaware from the side. He gouged his sword into the side of its head, spewing a small amount of the creature's black blood. Rumbling hisses erupted from the beast's body as it writhed in pain. Emmett pulled back his sword and readied himself for another attack.

The heads began to work together, successively attacking us, one after the other. We met each attack with our swords and fought off the raging fire that issued from the Wyrm's nostrils. We parried, thrust, and drove home many blows against each of the heads, but despite the pain the beast endured, its assault did not cease.

The air behind the Wyrm began to shift slightly, and I saw a figure moving in the air. It was the blonde-haired warrior fairy, Jasper. He sat crossed legged in the air, holding a tiny sword in his hands with his eyes closed tightly.

_You must retreat and force the Wyrm's body to follow you on land_, his voice said in my mind. _Though it has four separate minds, it has but one heart. And that blow is your only chance to kill it._

"Retreat," I called through gritted teeth to Emmett.

"You're mad!" he cried.

"Just do it," I growled at him and then continued in a louder voice, "The beast has no prowess on the land. We will kill it in short order when it gets on solid ground."

"No prowesssss," one of the heads raged as the body moved forward jerkily.

"We sssshalll ssssee," another of the heads said as it laughed.

The body was now at the edge of the swamp, and I saw that the creature had three legs on either side of the main trunk. They were short in stature, but allowed the beast to move quickly on land. I ran at the creature, ducking out the way of a well-aimed blast of fire before rolling underneath the body of the Wyrm.

I heard Emmett calling to me as he struggled to fight off the attacking heads alone, but I was looking frantically along the length of the serpent for what I knew I must find there. I knew from childhood fairytales that every dragon had a soft covering of flesh above its heart; I was beyond questioning those fairytales now. If I could find that patch of skin, I would surely kill the beast.

As the fight continued, I could hear the thudding of the great beast's heart above me, and I followed the sound up the body until I saw what I was looking for. A pulsing patch of skin just below the division for the necks … one heart between the four.

I rolled over and held the hilt of the sword with both hands, catapulting my body up off the ground so that I was standing just in front of the Wyrm. In the instant before my sword plunged into the Wyrm's heart, I saw Jasper looming above the beast's shoulder.

_You have proven yourself worthy in my eyes_, he said and then disappeared.

The Merlin blade cut through the beast's skin, and it screamed, lurching off the ground and pulling me with it as it writhed in its death throes. Emmett grabbed hold of my feet and pulled me down, and I dragged the sword with me, now covered in the beast's oily, black blood. Within seconds, the Wyrm fell to the ground in death.

Without speaking, Emmett and I began the gruesome task of beheading the four necks of the beast and carrying them to the four corners of the great swamp. When we returned after placing the last of the heads, the body of the beast was gone.

In its place were two new shields. Dancing around the shields, we saw the first of the water sprites who had returned. The water of the swamp was already starting to clear, and I knew that as more of the water sprites returned, this place would no longer be known as the Fairy Swamp. It would soon transform into the Magical Pool that it had once been before the arrival of the Wyrm.

Emmett and I each took a shield, each of them emblazoned with the image of a four headed dragon, and walked away from the Swamp.

"I thought you were bloody crazy, rolling around under the beast as you were," Emmett scoffed when we found the horses.

"Did you see Jasper?" I asked nervously.

"No … was he there?"

"Yes. He told me to lure the beast out of the water and kill it with a blow to the heart."

"That was some fine advice," Emmett replied with a smile and a pat on my back. "Come let us find this burning bridge and be done with these tasks."

Long before we saw the Bridge of Fire, we began to feel the warmth radiating from it. As we approached over a hill, the air ahead of us shimmered above the dancing orange and yellow flames. The bridge spanned a divide approximately thirty feet in distance, the entirety of it engulfed in white-hot flames.

"There is no way," Emmett breathed. "It is an impossible task we have been given."

"It can't be impossible," I replied confidently. "Bella is on the other side of that bridge. I must get across it."

Again, we tied the horses loosely some distance from the mouth of the bridge. It would do us no good if our mounts followed us and became spooked near the fire. We walked toward the burning bridge as far as we could before the heat held us back.

"We cannot go any further," Emmett said, pulling me back. "The heat is too intense."

It galled me to admit he was right, but the fire was scalding my skin even at this distance. There was no way that we could continue forward against the pounding heat of the inferno. I sat down and held my head in my hands.

I could see the castle on the other side of the bridge, shimmering in the distance through the waves of heat. Bella was in that castle. If I closed my eyes, I could picture her kneeling in a room, chained and frightened, waiting for me to rescue her. Waiting for her champion. And yet, no matter how desperate I was to reach her, I could not cross the bridge unscathed as I was charged to do. At best, I would make it to the edge of the flames where I would burn alive. At worst, my own cowardice would keep me from even going that far, frightened of the terrible pain of the flames.

"What did the fairy woman say?" Emmett said as he sat next to me.

"She said that our only hope would be the one-horned protector of the forest…" I said, my voice trailing off as I began to scan the surrounding area. "Perhaps the answer lies not within the flames, but somewhere near it?"

I stood up suddenly and marched back to where we left the horses. The trees at the edge of the forest looked worse for the broiling heat that rolled off of the bridge, but I was surprised that so many of them retained their leaves and their vibrant color. I looked around the forest, wondering what I might find when the flash of something gold caught my eye.

"Emmett, look!" I cried, pointing to where I saw the flash.

Whatever had been there a moment prior had disappeared before I pointed toward it. But I knew that I had seen something within the heavy foliage. I walked slowly, carefully closer to where I had seen the flash of color, my heart pounding within my chest.

I reached a small opening in the line of trees and standing behind the cover of leaves was the largest horse I had ever seen. However, I knew almost immediately that this was no mere horse. My eyes traveled up the strog flanks of his body, appreciating the fine lines of his silky black coat. Finally, my eyes rested upon his golden horn, the part of him that marked him as_ other_. Before me stood a unicorn, the one-horned protector of the forest.

I dropped to my knees before the magnificent beast. He regarded me with his kind, strange eyes the color of the setting sun.

"Hero," he murmured, his lips barely moving. "You have come. But are you worthy?"

"What may I call you?" I asked reverently.

As I stood within the creature's gaze, I forgot Emmett … I forgot my mission … I even forgot Bella in the tower. All that existed was the immortal creature and his good favor.

"I am the unicorn, nothing more or less. Your only concern will be to answer my riddle and gain my favor. If you do so, no flame will touch you as you cross the bridge; your passage will extinguish the eternal flames."

Numbly, I nodded and waited for the unicorn to continue.

"Tell me, hero, what does a man love more than life and fear more than death? What does the poor man have, the rich man require, and the contented man desire? What do misers spend and spendthrifts save? And what do all men carry with them to their graves?"

The spell was broken and I blinked at the beast standing in front of me, still awed at his golden horn. My mind was in a whirl. Answers swirled around in my mind as I considered the different questions set before me. A rich man still required love and it was possible that the poor man already had it, but would not a contented man already have love if he were contented? I was at a loss. Always, the first part of the riddle nullified any answer I could come up with. Nothing seemed to fit the first part of the equation for what a man loved more than life and feared more than death.

When Alice appeared at the unicorn's side, floating in mid air and stroking the golden strands of his hair, I did not flinch or act surprised. The unicorn angled his head toward her and closed his amber eyes in pleasure at her touch.

_Think, hero_, she murmured. _You have already discerned the answer … you need only say it aloud, and the protection shall be yours._

She wavered and then disappeared. The unicorn's eyes flashed open, and I knew that time was running out.

"Nothing seems to fit the riddle right," Emmett murmured behind me.

"That's it," I whispered and then stood. "That's it. That's the answer! Nothing. A man loves nothing more than life nor does he fear anything more than death. A poor man has nothing, a rich man requires nothing, and the contented man desires nothing. Misers spend nothing and spendthrifts save nothing. And all men take nothing with them to the grave."

"It is a wise man who listens carefully to his companions," the unicorn mused. "You have both passed my test and shall receive my protection. Come, let us walk to the bridge of fire."

The unicorn cantered swiftly forcing Emmett and me to run in order to keep up with him. We stopped just before the heat of the flames became too much, and then the unicorn turned to face us. His eyes were burning, molten amber, and I felt a twinge of fear. The beast was wild, untamed, and untamable. Should we trust it?

_That is your decision, hero … but know that with my protection, you will reach your lady love._

The unicorn's voice seemed to echo within my mind, and I could almost hear the smile in his voice. I nodded at him, submitting to whatever protection he might offer us, and knowing that it was our only hope.

"Kneel," the creature said.

Emmett and I complied, and when we were on our knees in front of him, the unicorn lowered his horn. He gently touched each of our foreheads and then raised he head again.

"You have my protection. You will pass over the bridge unscathed."

I looked down at my arms and body. I saw no changes. Emmett and I looked over each other and could find nothing that showed us how we would be protected against the heat of the blaze. We both looked back at the unicorn.

"You will have to trust," he said.

He reared up upon his hind legs and then turned to gallop back into the forest.

"Hurry, heroes," he called as he reached the mouth of his forest. "There is little time left for the lady you seek."

I stood and walked forward into the heat. It was uncomfortable, but manageable. I knew that Emmett was close behind me. We walked on, edging closer to the bridge. I looked up, the bright light of the fire making me squint against it, and I saw the very tip of the ice palace beyond. Bella. Emmett called out a curse as I sprinted away from him, eager to put yet another test behind us.

The flames licked all around me as I ran. I should have been burned the instant that one of the flames touched me, but I felt nothing, as though nothing more deadly than a butterfly wing glanced against my skin. I continued to run, my feet moving steadily through the fire, my hands batting away the flames that licked at my body. None of them ever harmed me. In under a minute, I had crossed the bridge and stood on the other side, unscathed and waiting for my brother knight.

The minute that Emmett crossed the bridge, the fire went out. There was no ceremony about it. It simply ceased to exist. The heat was gone immediately as well. In place of the fire, a sturdy, unimpressive wooden bridge stood in its place.

There was no time for talk. Both of us drew our swords and rushed up the path toward the castle. I remembered from the visions that the fey had shown us that the guards would come from the very foundation of the castle. However, seeing the towering granite rocks at the bottom of the ice castle begin to melt and reform into giant rock soldiers was far different than seeing it within the mists.

The sentinels were each nearly twenty feet in height. They towered over Emmett and me as we stood dumbstruck just beyond the drawbridge.

"We must attack their weaknesses," I said.

"Edward, they are made of granite!" Emmett exclaimed. "They _have_ no weaknesses."

"_Some _thing must control them," I muttered. "The Merlin said that the blade was the key. We must avoid their blows until we can find the secret."

Seven of the stone monsters materialized from the bottom of the castle,charging toward us. They moved slowly, the ground quaking beneath their enormous feet. It was easy for us to dart and weave around their legs. In no time, we were behind the giants and moving toward the ice castle. The sentinels looked around dumbly trying to see where we had gone.

"You go," Emmett said, sweating. "I can divert them while you search for the key."

I nodded and ran toward the base of the castle. Once there, I noted several bluish-green rocks that seemed to jut out of the icy walls of the palace. On them were strange inscriptions, circular patterns, or a strange pictorial language I could not understand. In each of the rocks was a single slit in which a sword blade would fit perfectly. I then knew what the key to defeating the stone giants was.

I rushed up to a random rock and thrust the Merlin blade inside. The ground shook beneath me, and I was certain that I had succeeded. However, above me the castle walls began to shiver and shake. I looked up and saw that the sharp icicle-like decorations adorning the side of the castle had detached and were plummeting toward the earth.

"Emmett!" I cried. "Look out!"

I pulled the Merlin blade from the rock, but not before the icicles began hitting the ground with earth-shattering force. Emmett was rolling away from one of the stone giants when one of the ice daggers plunged into the fleshy part of his upper arm. I heard him scream and ran over to his side.

The ice dagger had made a clean cut through his armor and there was very little blood flowing from the wound. I looked around, knowing that my friend was now pinned to the ground underneath the deadly feet of the stone soldiers. I feared trying to remove the ice though, knowing that if I did, he would likely lose too much blood.

"Go," he whispered. "You must save the Lady Isabella. I have done my part to the best of my ability. You must continue without me."

"I can't leave you like this," I said. "It's certain death."

"You have no choice," he said. "Go. Now!"

I touched my forehead to his and then stood up, intent on finding the correct rock and stopping the soldiers before they could step on Emmett. As I rushed toward the base of the castle, the Merlin Blade flashed in front of me. Etched upon the scalloped blade, I saw strange circular patterns upon the bluish metal. I looked up and down the sword and realized that the pattern on the blade must match one of the strange rocks. Memorizing it, I rushed over to the rocks to find the one that matched.

It was the third rock that I came to. As the sword got closer to the slit in the rock, the opening began to glow. I plunged the sword into the hole and immediately turned around to see how Emmett fared. One of the stone giants was standing just next to him. In an instant, the sentinel would lift his foot and bring it down on top of Emmett. I pushed the sword fully into the slit and screamed across the distance.

Time seemed to stop. The sentinels froze in place as soon as the sword was within the rock. Emmett lay panting on the ground, his good arm thrown over his face, bracing himself for an impact that didn't come. He opened his eyes and saw the foot suspended in the air and began laughing. Like a key in the lock, I turned the sword in the stone until I felt it click, and the stone sentinels disappeared from the grassy field.

"Bloody good timing, Edward," Emmett wheezed with laughter.

In the distance, I saw a woman walking across the field, her blonde hair blowing in the wind. She was dressed in pale blue satin, and she was staring wonderingly at Emmett. She looked up at me.

"You have defeated the stone warriors, hero. Remove your sword from the stone and be on your way. I will care for your friend."

She knelt beside Emmett, her dress flowing around her, and she touched her hands to the icicle in his arm, and it melted instantly. As soon as the blood began to flow from the wound, she covered his arm with her hands, and they began to glow with a radiant white light. When she removed her hand, the wound seemed staunched. Emmett was content, and so I left him in her care, turning toward with the palace.

I held the Merlin Blade out in front of me as I proceeded over the drawbridge and into the icy foyer of the palace. The walls and floors of the castle reflected the light of the many torches on the walls. My warm breath fogged the air as I looked around, searching for a clue as to where Bella might be hidden.

There was nothing. The walls reflected my image back at me, and the room was as silent as a tomb. The silence was heavy around me, and it drove me nearly mad with worry over Bella.

"Bella!" I finally cried out when I could find no way through the castle.

My voice reverberated around the white room, bouncing off the ice walls and taunting me with my own voice.

"Bella! Where are you?" I bellowed.

From the farthest corner of the room, I heard a small cry and knew that she still lived. I ran swiftly over to where the sound came from and saw that there was a door set in the wall. When I pushed upon it, it budged only slightly, but it gave me hope. After much effort, the door finally swung open and led to a spiral staircase.

I climbed the stairs, up and around in what seemed to be an endless spiral, until finally, I reached the top. I stood, panting, in front of a large oak door that hung open. Something in me knew that Bella was behind this door.

I used the blade to push the door open and stood ready for an immediate attack. Instead, I found Bella kneeling in the middle of the room. Three heavy chains around her midsection bound her, and her already pale, ivory skin had taken on a translucent quality from the frigid air. Her once rosebud colored lips appeared purple with the cold. With no one else in the room I could see, I ran to her, sliding on my knees as I approached her and dropping the Merlin Blade when I reached her.

I cupped my hands around her face, hissing at how cold her skin was to my touch.

"Ed-ward," she breathed. "You came."

Her shoulders shook, whether because of the cold air or because of tears she was too cold to cry, I was not certain. I pulled her close to me and held her gently against my armor.

"Of course, my love. Did you doubt that I would?"

"The brothers said that no one would find me," she said through the chattering of her teeth. "I feared I would never see you again."

"I am here," I said, smoothing in her hair with my hand, "and I shall never leave your side again."

I lifted her face up and covered her shivering lips with my own, tasting her again and trying to give her some of the warmth I knew she desperately needed. She struggled weakly against the heavy chains and cried out when she could not wrap her arms against me.

"I cannot lie down," she moaned. "I cannot move because of these blasted chains. Please! You must free me."

"I will," I promised.

I stood and picked up the Merlin Blade as I searched around the deceivingly large room she that held her. I hoped for another puzzle to solve, but could find nothing but the cumbersome metal chains that were wrapped tightly around her and anchored solidly to the wall.

As I searched along the walls of the room, I heard a howling. It seemed to come from the very base of the castle and rush up the staircase I had climbed just minutes ago.

"Edward!" Bella wailed. "They're coming!"

I ran across the room to stand in front of her just before three white specter-like figures breezed into the room and fanned out before me. They were clothed from head to toe in white; even their hair appeared to lack any color at all. The only part of their bodies that retained any vestige of pigmentation was their eyes, all of which were the same bloody red. I gasped at the sight of them, so foreign and unfamiliar to my eyes.

"Ah … brothers, it seems the hero has finally arrived," the middle specter said.

"And look what he comes with," the one to the left said.

"The Merlin Blade," the final one breathed. "How _fascinating_."

"I have come for the girl," I said. "I have been charged by the Merlin, the ruler of the fairy woods, to rid their forest of the evil you have brought to it. My success lies in your death."

The three brothers, the Cold Ones the fey had spoken of, began to laugh.

"You've come to kill us, _hero_?" the middle brother asked.

He floated through the air, his body a whisper in the wind around me until his face was inches from my ear.

"But my boy … your mission is in vain, because … we cannot be killed."

The Cold Ones cackled their strange laughs before lifting off the ground and circling Bella and me in a dizzying dance. They joined hands and I heard, rather than saw, the chains around Bella begin to tighten. I understood why I could not find an end to the chains when I looked earlier. The castle and the chains were all part of the three brothers. The strange creatures drew strength from chains.

Bella screamed as the chains tightened, and I saw the brothers' cheeks begin to redden. They were stealing her life force while I stood helpless in front of her with no way of stopping them.

* * *

**_*The fairy people: There are many different legends regarding fairies. In some, the fairies are human sized. I used tiny fairies because I thought it would be interesting to REALLY make Alice as small as some people seem to think she is! lol_**

**_*The Merlin: Belli486 asked for this character to be added to the story. In this story, this isn't the same merlin you might be familiar with if you watched The Sword in the Stone. I went with a more traditional druid-like Merlin for this story and I also made him a fairy, which isn't exactly true to the legend. ;)_**

**_*Wyrm: This is simply the Old English word for Dragon, but I liked it so I used it._**

**_*Gwydion's Fire: Gwydion is a Celtic diety associated with fire. There are no legends that mark him as a forger of swords, but I used him for that purpose in this story._**

**_I really hope you enjoy this chapter. There is only one more left. I realize that this chapter is sort of different from what you usually read. I wanted to tell it in the style of a quest legend. I hope if came out the way I intended, with an air of mystery and suspense. This quest takes elements of many quest legends I have read, but it is, to the best of my knowledge, unique in the way it integrates those elements. If there you have any questions let, just let me know! Love to hear from you and it FLOORS me how much response this little story has gotten. Thank you all for indulging my medieval heart. ;) Thanks especially to swimom7, bookjunkie1975, and Savage Woman, without whom this story would be peppered with unnecessary commas. LOL ~Jen_**


	3. The Summer Castle

The Cold Ones swirled around the room as I curled myself protectively around Bella. Her breathing quickened and she groaned beneath the tightening chains.

"Please," she whispered. "Ed-ward."

Her eyes fluttered, and she slumped against her tethers, unable to hold herself up any longer. I wailed in desperation as I worked my fingers between her body and the chains, trying to loosen their hold on her. As soon as my fingers were between Bella and the chain, I felt weak, as though I had been drained of all energy. I pulled my fingers back as though stung and looked up at the laughing faces of the brothers.

Each of the brothers hovered above one of the chains. I gathered that the chains were an extension of the castle, and the castle itself was some extension of the brothers. I would need to weaken the brothers if I could hope to release Bella from the hold of the chains. Saying a prayer to whatever god or goddess might be listening, I roared as I ran at the chain directly under one of the brothers. I held the sword out in front of me and squeezed my eyes closed as the tip plunged into the stone holding Bella's chains. Instead of the terrible reverberations I expected to feel as the metal hit stone, the blade struck as if embedding in flesh.

The brother above me squealed in pain and fell to the ground. I removed my sword from the stone, and as I did, I saw the chain turn from snowy white to dull metal grey. It was rusted and would break easily with a blow from my sword. The man on the floor beside me gasped and wheezed, writhing on the ground in great pain.

His snowy white skin was cracked and decaying. I knew he was dying, but I understood that I would need to make the killing blow. The Merlin blade glowed as it hovered over the man. His eyes were wide as I held it over my head and sliced through the air, severing his head with one blow. His body disintegrated along with the rusty chain.

The other brothers had watched in horror as I made quick work of the first. They screamed in unison as their brother's body disappeared. Perhaps it was my own wishful thinking, but I thought that their visages looked less perfect, more damaged, now that one of their numbers was defeated.

I knew they would not make my work simple. With as much speed as I could muster, I ran at the opposite wall. I held the blade tightly as I rammed it into the stone and smiled when I heard another of the Cold Ones scream in pain. This time as he fell, his brother followed him down.

"We cannot be killed," he raged.

I looked from the writhing body on the floor to the hovering man in front of me. I could probably cut the head off the injured one before the other attacked, but he would be able to stand in my way when I went for the last wall. He expected me to finish off his brother first. Keeping my eyes on the injured brother, I made a run for the opposite wall, running just beneath the last brother.

"No!" he screamed as the Merlin blade hit home.

The last white chain turned to rusty metal and Bella slumped to the floor at the same time that the last brother fell to the ground in pain. I rushed to her side, checking to see that she was still breathing. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw her shallow breaths and returning color. She would recover.

I turned my attention to the two writhing forms on the ground. They appeared to be in great pain, but they were still moving. I feared that if I allowed them to regain strength, I would lose my opportunity at an easy kill. Placing a kiss on Bella's forehead, I walked quickly over to the first of the brothers and made quick work of his death. As before, his body along with the chain disappeared, leaving only the last.

"So," the last brother panted. "You truly are the hero the Merlin prophesied."

I stood over him holding the Merlin blade in my hands and watching his rolling eyes as he tried to focus. He was dying, but I could see that he was gaining strength the longer he remained living.

"You know that evil such as this cannot be killed, hero," he said. "Slay us, you may, but we will always come back."

"And if you shall, I will be here to defeat you again." With those words, I raised my sword in the air and brought it swiftly down, severing his head.

Bella was free and I rushed over to her. She was beginning to rouse from her stupor, but her eyes remained closed.

"Bella," I whispered. "Bella, can you hear me, love? Are you well?"

I removed my hard armor and then gently lifted her off the cold ground, laying her in my lap. She sighed as I held her close.

"Is it over?" she murmured. "Am I dead?"

"No, love, you are not dead. But it is over. Open your eyes and look at me, my Bella."

Her eyelids fluttered and finally I could see her warm, brown eyes staring up at me. Her pale lips quivered as she looked around her.

"Edward," she sighed, lifting her hand up to my face. "But how?"

I smiled and shook my head.

"It doesn't matter. You're safe and we're together. That's all that matters now."

I lifted her gently, conscious of the pain the chains must have caused her, and kissed her softly on the lips. Her mouth was cold against mine, but she was real and whole and kissing me back. Her hand traveled up my face to my hair and she wound the strands around her fingers.

"I thought I'd never get to kiss you again," she murmured against my lips.

"I do not plan to let you go, my lady," I teased as I stood, still holding her in my arms.

She giggled.

"That is a wise choice, knight," she said. "As you see, I find myself in much trouble without your protection."

"Then I shall never let you out of my sight again," I whispered, finding her lips with my own and kissing her soundly.

If the air around us hadn't become charged with some strange energy, we would have likely gone on kissing for hours. But we both pulled away in surprise as the wind seemed to move through the tower. Bella clung to me, frightened about what might be coming. I held her close, but I guessed at the cause of the disturbance.

When the Merlin appeared out of thin air, I relaxed immediately, knowing he meant no harm. Bella still held me tightly.

"Do not fear, Bella. This is the Merlin. He is a friend."

I set her down gently and kept my arm around her waist to steady her. She looked up at me warily. I could not blame her for her fear. Everything magical that had touched her had been evil. I knew, however, that the Merlin himself would be able to ease her fears better than I could hope to.

The small man raised his staff in the air and brought it down, the sound echoing off the icy walls and reverberating through the castle. At once, the stone under the Merlin's staff began to change from snowy white to a steel gray color. The ice on the walls began to melt, leaving real stone behind.

The air around us was warmer, full of life and vitality. I could feel the Cold Ones' presence leaving the room as the colors began to trickle back into the room. Reds, browns, greens, blues, and grays seemed to pour forth from the Merlin's staff and radiated out through the room and to the rest of the castle. Everything was coming alive again.

"Edward," the Merlin said, "boy-hero no more. You have saved the Fairy Forest from the evil magic of the Cold Ones and have rescued your true love from their snares. Look. See what your courage has wrought."

He pointed his staff to one of the windows, and Bella and I walked over slowly to peer out at the land below us. The mostly dead forest had come back to life, bursting with color and light, seeming to sparkle in the noonday sun.

"If you look further you will see that your trials are not completely over, young Edward."

The tower granted us a clear view of the entire Fairy Forest all the way to the edge of Lord Cullen's lands. Bella saw them before I did, a group of tiny figures coming to the edge of the forest line. We could just make out the cranberry and white colors of Carlisle's standard being raised above the masses. The warlord was coming to collect his wife. Bella gasped and leaned against me.

"I can't go back," she whispered, clinging to me.

"Merlin, please," I said, turning to face the wise old fairy. "I need your guidance. Lord Cullen will be here before dark. Does he know what has taken place? Do I – Can I stake a claim on the Lady Isabella?"

The Merlin smiled and spread his arms out as he gestured toward the door.

"Let us go down to your throne room, Lord Edward. We can talk more there."

He waved his arms and disappeared, but we heard his gentle chuckle echo through the room.

"My throne room?" I repeated. "But…"

Bella turned and looked at me.

"You defeated the brothers," she said slowly. "By the courtly code of honor, their land and any titles they held now belong to you. Which means this palace is yours, Edward."

"Can you walk down the stairs, my Bella? Or shall I carry you?"

She smiled and shook her head.

"I am well," she said. "But perhaps you will hold my hand?"

I nodded and we journeyed down the long, winding staircase. The walls, which were bare when I ran up the steps to find Bella, were now lined with rich tapestries. I looked at them and was surprised to see my own exploits in the Fairy Forest depicted in the woven fabric. Emmett and I were pictured defeating the wyrm, talking with the black unicorn, walking across the fiery bridge, and finally defeating the great stone sentinels.

"Did you really do all of these things to reach me?" Bella whispered as we walked down the stairs.

"I would have done more if I had to, my lady," I replied.

She shook her head.

"I would have never thought I could be loved by so great a man," she said. "I do not deserve you, Edward."

"It is I who am unworthy," I said. "Come. Let us find this throne room the Merlin spoke of and see what the old fox has in store for us."

Bella tightened her grip on my fingers, and we continued down the stairs until we came to the last of the tapestries. It pictured Bella and I dressed in wedding regalia in front of the castle. We both gasped at the details in the tapestry. Our faces were nearly perfect and friends, some old and some new, surrounded us as we stood outside what must be the very castle we were in at the moment. It looked so very different without its encasement of ice.

"The Merlin," I whispered, pulling gently on her fingers.

We entered a grand room just off the main entrance of the castle. I did not remember it from when I entered the castle in search of Bella; however, I was not focused on details at that moment. The hall was lavishly decorated and full of gay colors.

"The magic has broken, as you can see," Merlin said from his place on the dais. "By defeating the Cold Ones, you have broken the spell over this castle. It is no longer the Ice Palace of the Cold Ones. It is now The Summer Castle, and it is your home, Lord Edward."

"Lord?" I asked.

"You are Lord of the Fairy Forest … if you choose to stay?" the Merlin asked with a wry smile. "Of course, you are welcome to go back to serve the Lord Cullen if you choose."

A low growl built in my chest at the thought of serving that wretched excuse for a man.

"As I suspected," he murmured. "But you are right, my Lord. The warlord is coming, and he will have many great tricks to play in order to take your land and title away from you. You must tell me true, did the Lord Cullen send you on this journey?"

I thought back on my last conversation with the warlord. He had taunted me, telling me that Bella had run away from me. I told him that I didn't believe it and neither did he. I vowed to find her _before_ he charged me to do so.

"No," I sneered. "It was my decision. I left of my own free will."

"Then you were not serving him when you defeated the Cold Ones. The castle is yours, and the Fey Ones will fight to keep you as their leader."

"So you think there will be a fight then," I said.

"I cannot see the future; that is Alice," he said with a chuckle. "But I know the ways of men, and I know that he will try to steal these lands and your woman from you."

Instinctively, I held Bella closer, but I smiled when he called her mine. I wished for it to be so, but it would take some careful maneuvering for it to happen.

"What do you suggest?" I asked, walking slowly around the room, taking Bella with me.

"First, I suggest a meal for your lady, my Lord. She is near famished."

The Merlin bowed when I turned around to face him and tapped his staff against the ground. A table spread with a wide array of food appeared along with two chairs. Bella barely paused before letting go of my hand and walking over to the table.

"I'm sorry, my love," I said as I pulled out the chair for her. "I wasn't thinking about how hungry you must be."

She sat down and bowed her head to the Merlin.

"Thank you, sir," she murmured to him. "Won't you join us so that we may discuss our options for when my … husband arrives?"

The Merlin shook his head with a smile.

"I do not require sustenance, my dear, but I will join you."

As I sat down at the table across from Bella, the Merlin hovered next to us, sitting cross-legged in midair.

"I assume you do not wish to go home with the man who calls himself your husband, my Lady," the Merlin said after we began eating.

"No," Bella said immediately, setting her goblet down loudly. "I do not."

"Alice has told me that if you challenge him about the grave dishonor he has shown you as his wife in not consummating your union, he will give up. He does not wish to fight you, my Lord, for he knows full well that you will defeat him. If you throw a challenge at him, he will run like the coward that he is."

Bella blushed and looked down, but the Merlin leaned over and covered her hand with his small, gnarled fingers.

"You mustn't feel ashamed by the Lord Cullen's dishonor, my Lady," he said softly. "All of his wrongs will be righted in due time."

"Alice has seen this?" I asked, wiping my mouth and standing up from the table. "She is certain that if I challenge him he will back down?"

"She is certain that if a challenge is issued, the Lady Isabella will end this day as your wife, not the Lord Cullen's wife."

"So it is not a given that he will surrender," I said, stroking my chin.

"Do you doubt your ability to defeat him, my Lord, should he choose to stand against you?"

"Of course not," I said dismissively, "but the Lord Cullen is crafty. Where is my fellow knight, Sir Emmett?"

"He is with Rose," the Merlin said. "Why do you ask?"

"By rights, he is still the Lord Cullen's champion. He could still compel Emmett to fight for him."

"Not if Emmett refuses," the Merlin said. "I believe that Sir Emmett should witness this discussion between you and Lord Cullen. His loyalty to you will be a boon in your favor."

The fairy snapped his fingers and looked toward the window. Within seconds, a peregrine falcon flew through the open glass and landed delicately on the edge of the table.

"Rhiannon, my love. Go and find Rose. Ask her to bring her warrior to us at once."

The bird nodded as if she understood the Merlin's speech and then flew out of the castle.

"Rose and Emmett will be here shortly. In the meantime, we should talk about your future, my Lord. As ruler of the fairy forest, you will hold great sway not only within this magical realm, but in other far-reaching kingdoms as well. Kings will kneel before you, my Lord."

"I just wish to live in peace with … with Bella if she will have me," I said quietly. "The rest we will deal with together."

The Merlin nodded.

"You are a wise man, Edward," he said. "Your future wife will rule at your side for many years, and your rule will come to be known as a time of _fréod_, or Peace. The wide stretches of your kingdom will be called Camelot, and for centuries, Kings and peasants alike will speak your name with reverence."

"But first we need to dispel the Lord Cullen, no?" I asked uncomfortably.

This talk of the future, of my future with Bella, was lovely and exciting, but it seemed so far out of my reach. I longed to run away from this place with her, hide her away so that she would be out of the warlord's reach and memory for good. I did not need lands and a title; I would be happy with a farm and Bella by my side to raise a family. These grandiose dreams frightened me because I knew that the Lord Cullen would not ever forget us if we were as prominent as the Merlin suggested we would be.

We heard footsteps in the entry of the castle and then Emmett's booming voice echoing through the stone halls.

"Edward!" he called. "Brother? Where are you? Rose said it was urgent."

I ran out to greet him, embracing him in happiness that he was whole and well despite our difficult journey. His blue eyes were astounded by what surrounded us.

"I see you've already redecorated," he said with a smirk and clapped me on the back. "I knew that the dreaded Cold Ones did not stand a chance against the pairing of you and the Merlin Blade."

The beautiful woman that met us just after we defeated the stone sentinels was trailing behind him. I smiled and bowed my head to her when I noticed her staring at me.

"Thank you for caring for him," I said to her. "I owe you a great debt for healing my dearest friend."

"Consent to allow us to marry," she replied with a smile. "It is all the thanks I ask."

Emmett's cheeks grew red and he chuckled.

"She's very direct, my Rose," he said as we walked into the throne room where Bella and the Merlin waited for us.

"I do not know that you need my permission," I hedged uneasily.

"But of course we do," Rose countered. "You are Lord of these lands and Emmett has pledged his fealty to you."

"If my blessing is what you seek, fair lady, it is yours. As for Emmett's fealty, that is a gift I will not soon forget, brother. Bella, come see! Emmett is well despite his injury!"

Bella greeted Emmett tentatively at first but was swept up into his jubilant embrace when he saw that she was unharmed.

"I apologize, my Lady," he said, setting her down. "But I feared the worse when Edward and I began this journey. It warms my heart to see you well and unharmed."

"No need for apology," Bella said with a laugh. "Will you introduce me to your woman?"

Emmett took Rose's hand tenderly and pulled her forward to stand in front of Bella.

"This is my lady, Rose," he said, his voice husky as he looked at her. "She saved my life with her love and has consented to marry me. In so doing, she has saved me twice."

Rose smiled and curtseyed in front of Bella who reached over and held her under her arm, looking her in the eye.

"The future wife of my love's brother need never bend a knee to me," she whispered opening her arms to Rose.

Emmett and I exchanged a private smile as our women embraced. It made me happy beyond measure to know that Emmett, whom I had come to think of as a brother, wanted to stay here once business with the warlord had been settled. I gestured to him and he followed me away from the ladies who had begun to talk of Bella's ordeal with the Cold Ones. The Merlin followed us as well.

I explained the situation to Emmett, and he understood the gravity of the coming meeting immediately.

"You know where my loyalty lies, brother?" he asked when I was finished.

"I won't ask you to abandon your ties with the Cullen unless it is truly what you wish for. To do so is to put yourself at odds with a very powerful leader."

"I don't look at it that way," Emmett said with a smile. "I look at it as joining a greater leader than I had before. I will be the first to pledge allegiance to you, my Lord."

He bent his knee, and I looked nervously over at the Merlin. He nodded and gestured to my sword. I pulled it from its sheath and sighed, still uncomfortable with the mantle of power that had been placed upon me.

"Rise Emmett," I said.

He looked up at me with a cross look on his face.

"You won't take my pledge of fealty?" he challenged.

"I will, but I will do it on my own terms. Now rise."

When he did so, I gestured to his own sword.

"Take out your sword and extend it hilt side to me," I said.

He held his sword carefully to me with the hilt facing me; I did the same with my own sword, holding the blade carefully as I extended to hilt toward Emmett. When our swords were touching, I grabbed the hilt of his sword and encouraged him to do the same with mine. I reached my free hand to him, but instead of grasping his outstretched hand, I took hold of his forearm and he took hold of mine.

"Emmett of Buckinghamshire, do you swear loyalty to me as your Lord, promising to use your sword in defense of my lands and my name?"

He looked down as our swords began to hum and glow, but met my eyes again quickly.

"I do so swear."

"Do you swear never to raise your sword against me or those I love?" My eyes darted over to Bella.

"I do so swear."

"As you swear, so let it be so," I said.

The swords continued to glow and hum. I held his arm within my grasp and looked him gravely in the eye.

"And I swear the same to you, Sir Emmett. I swear you my loyalty and the protection of my sword. Also, I swear to rule these lands fairly and equitably with you as my brother knight."

I looked him in the eye until he licked his lips nervously.

"As you swear, my Lord, so let it be so," he said in a voice barely above a whisper.

The swords glowed in a brilliant ball of light and then the light subsided. When we each took our swords back, it was instantly apparent that Emmett's blade had undergone a change. The dull metal glowed like new and the handle had been reformed in the shape of a dragon's head.

The Merlin banged his staff on the ground twice and from the rafters above brilliant crimson banners unfurled themselves with a white dragon's head emblazoned upon them.

"You will be known as the Pendragon, Edward," the Merlin said reverently, looking up at the banners. "Your knights will carry the dragon standard far and wide and all will know of your greatness. You have begun something today with Emmett, and the band of brothers you have created will live in tales of men for many ages."

There was not much time left before the warlord would arrive. The Merlin made quick work of the table and made the room look more like a throne room in the time left. As he worked, Alice and Jasper arrived along with other fairies. Rose seemed to know these people, but Bella stood in awe of what was happening around her.

"It is a lot to take in, is it not, my love?" I asked after I had escorted her to a quiet corner for a moment.

"I'd heard of the Merlin as a child, how he and his people had lived for centuries in the Fairy Forest until the Cold Ones came and destroyed their peace. I never thought more about those stories than that they were beautiful fairy tales. And now to meet them in the flesh, interact with them … it is fantastical to say the very least."

"We do not need to stay here," I murmured, cupping her face in my hand. "If it is too much for you, we can leave and I will take you anywhere that will make you happy."

She smiled and covered my hand with hers.

"You belong here, Edward," she said softly. "And I belong by your side. As you have said, we will weather what comes … together."

She squeezed my hand and leaned closer to me. My heart swelled with her words, knowing that she wished to be by my side. Also, it soothed my mind hearing her say that I belonged here. Magic was all well and good, but hearing my lady say that she believed that I belonged in this place was more real to me than any prophesy could be.

"It is time," the Merlin said as my lip brushed Bella's.

"Damn," I cursed under my breath and pulled away from her.

"Later," she promised, and swept her fingers across my lips before turning and walking toward the dais.

The Merlin had arranged two thrones upon the dais which were draped in crimson colored fabric and looked fit for a King and Queen. Swallowing my misgivings about putting myself above men whom I had come to think of as my betters, I followed Bella to the dais and stood in front of the larger of the two chairs. Bella stood at my side and laced her fingers with mine. Her gentle touch quieted my nerves as we heard the loud footsteps on the stone floor. The Warlord, Lord Cullen had arrived.

He strode into the throne room his head held high as he looked around him. His eyes took in everything in one fell swoop, and they came to rest on me with cold calculation. I felt his eyes travel over me and pause at my hand, which was still joined with Bella's. I continued to look levelly at him. The fairies had arranged themselves around the dais and were flanking us. The Cullen moved on, then resting his eyes on Emmett and Rose who stood to my right in a position of honor.

"So," the warlord said. "You have rescued my wife and rid my lands of an … infestation all in one day."

"Your lands, Cullen?" I asked, throwing his name at him in defiance knowing that he would take notice of the disrespect.

He did not comment, but breathed in deeply and sneered at me.

"The Fairy Forest was claimed by … intruders before my time. But since one of my knights defeated them on a mission given by me, the Forest falls into my domain."

"I was not sent by you," I said, stepping forward in challenge. "As I recall, you informed me that the Lady Isabella was 'far away' and that I would be 'wasting my time' in searching for her."

"You have a good memory," he said. "But it does not matter. You served me when you went looking for her. The lands are _mine_."

"I beg to differ, _Lord_ Cullen," the Merlin said quietly, stepping up and standing to my left. "If Edward vowed to find the Lady Isabella despite your insistence that it was a waste of his time, this was _his_ quest and not your own. _He_ is the rightful owner of the Summer Castle and Lord of the Fairy Forest. The fey ones recognize only Lord Edward as their ruler."

Carlisle's color grew darker as he listened to the Merlin's words. He could not argue with the Merlin, a being likely older than the forest itself.

"Fine, _Lord_ Edward, you may have the forest and the castle. _Give me my wife_."

"She is not your wife," I said harshly. "Is it not so that you thought so little of her that you refused to even consummate your union?"

He blanched, but recovered quickly.

"And how would you know? If she is nay a virgin now, there is no proof that I did not do the deed on our wedding night. Only your word against mine."

He smiled triumphantly, but I only stared blandly back at him.

"The Lady Isabella retains her virginity," I said softly, squeezing her fingers between my own. "And so she shall until she shares my name."

"She is married to me, you cur, and I will have _her_ and _her lands_ if I have to fight you to the death in order to gain them."

"You will fight me, Lord?" I asked with a smile. "Gladly. Draw your weapon."

I reached down with one hand and touched the Merlin blade.

"Emmett," Cullen called. "Dispatch my enemy for me, and you shall be richly rewarded with his castle."

Emmett crossed his arms in front of him.

"I do not fight your battles any longer, Cullen. Edward is my brother knight, and I have pledged him fealty. I will never raise a sword against him."

"You are my _champion_," Carlisle seethed. "You pledged fealty to _me_."

"I will not raise a sword against you," Emmett said calmly, "but I no longer fight for you. I end my service to you here and now."

"You must fight your own battle, Cullen," I said, my hand still on my sword. "Do you choose to fight me for the Lady Isabella's hand?"

He stepped back, just slightly, and the knights around him watched as he paled. They knew that if he failed in his attempt, it would prove my claim. So too would his refusal to fight. It was an admission of his guilt in their eyes. A rumble went through the masses as they considered the ramifications of their warlord's actions.

"I've made no secret of the fact that I married her for her lands. If she wanted consummation, she needed only to ask."

"The marriage isn't valid, Cullen," I said forcefully, stepping off the dais and toward him. "Give up your rights so that I may marry her and make a proper wife of her."

My blood boiled at the thought, but I quashed the emotion, focusing solely on the man in front of me. He was wavering; I could see it in his stance.

"You don't want her," I said, advancing on him and watching as he slunk backwards.

I remembered the Merlin's words about my lands expanding and growing and considered my options. If Cullen only wanted Bella because of her land, I could give up my claim to them as her husband and possibly be done with him. In time, if the opportunity arose that he and I fought, I could reclaim not only her lands, but the lands he held as well.

"I do want her," I continued. "I have no need of her lands. Take them and leave us in peace."

His face cleared with the opportunity to leave without a fight. It was obvious to all who would prevail in a fight to the death, and he clearly wished to avoid it at all costs.

"You are a fool," he sneered as he stood up straighter. "Giving up lands for the mere love of a lady? You will be defeated within the month, mark my words, you sentimental boy. And when you are, I will sweep in and gobble up these lands as well."

"I wouldn't count on that," a tiny voice said harshly.

Alice hovered just to my right, her tiny hands on her hips as she stared balefully at the Lord Cullen.

"You are cunning, but you are weak. Men follow you because of your name alone, but with the promise of truth, honor, and dignity that the Pendragon promises them, they will flock to him in hoards, fleeing your tyranny in the night if they have to and seeking to serve a real King. Mark _my_ words, Cullen. The Lord Pendragon will burn your flag in triumph before the first frost."

Cullen's eyes were wide in horror as he listened to her words full of the weight of prophecy. No one among us could deny the certainty with which she spoke of the future, as though it spread before her like a tapestry.

Cullen continued to back away from me, gesturing to the manservant beside him to make ready for departure.

"Fine," he said. "I shall go, leaving you with your sentimental victory. If any of my men show up missing, I shall blame you and consider it a clear act of war."

"You must do as you see fit," I said, "but any man who comes to me with an open heart and a desire to serve will be given protection from retributions for his pledge of fealty."

"You will live to regret this … Pendragon," he spat and turned.

Most of his men followed him out of the hall. However, once the Cullen clan had cleared out, there were at least ten more knights in my band than I held previously. After they had sworn fealty, Alice came over to me.

"There will be more," she said. "Many more will come, and you will build a new knighthood based on brotherhood instead of fear. Your knights will be feared and revered, Edward, because of your leadership."

She reached her tiny hand up to me and I bent down to offer her a finger. She took my finger and placed a small kiss on the tip with a smile.

"You will be a good king," she said. "And you will listen. I must go, but I will see you by the light of the full moon at your wedding."

She disappeared without another word, and I smiled as I stood. I looked around the room, still unable to fathom that it was part of my castle and these were my men surrounding me.

"Merlin," I called. "I have a boon to ask of you."

He cackled his strange, comforting laugh before nodding at me to go on.

"Marry us?" I asked. "I see no need to wait, and if it pleases Sir Emmett and the Lady Rose, they may share the ceremony?"

Both Emmett and Rose smiled at the notion, but Bella's face was the only one I saw. Her face radiated her happiness at finally being free of all of her tethers.

* * *

"I declare that you are man and wife," the Merlin intoned as he waved his staff above our clasped hands.

The red ribbon he had draped over our fingers seemed to bind itself around our joined hands, joining us as one. Bella glowed in her golden gown as she smiled at me. The Merlin moved over to Rose and Emmett, and I leaned closer to Bella.

"I know this isn't the grand ceremony that you may have imagined for us," I whispered.

"It is perfect," she replied, tightening her grip on my hand. "It is your hand that I hold, and it is now your name that I share. Nothing could be more perfect than this."

The Merlin, having finished with Rose and Emmett, now hovered between us.

"On this night, as the full moon hangs heavy in the sky, you have declared your love before me and these witnesses."

He waved his hands, encompassing the whole of the grove where we stood. Fairies and fey creatures stood among the small smattering of knights we had to our name. In the distance I saw the black unicorn's golden horn flash in the moonlight before disappearing.

"So you have promised to each other, so let it be for all time."

He brought his staff to the ground, and the heavens opened up above us, sprinkling us with rose petals and glittering dust. I pulled Bella to me with my free hand and pressed my lips against hers. She was mine, for always. I would never have to hide my love for her again.

The Merlin brought his staff to the ground again, and Bella and I were transported to another part of the Fairy Forest to a beautiful pavilion. I looked down to see our hands unbound and stepped behind my wife, running my fingers up and down her arm as we stared at the wedding chamber the fairies had prepared for us. The tent was draped in lilac and blue. A low bed filled the tent, and it was covered with silks and pillows of all shapes and sizes.

Anticipation built within me as I watched Bella. She stood motionless, her eyes fixed intently on the bed in front of us.

"Shall we, my Bella?" I asked, stepping in front of her and lacing our hands together.

She nodded nervously and stepped within the tent. The tent glowed with a soft multicolored light that seemed to come from the flowers adorning the walls. The fairy light seemed to highlight Bella's soft blush and give her eyes, lowered and staring at the ground in front of her, the appearance of fire burning within.

"Will you sit with me a moment, my love?" I asked gently.

She nodded again, still silent. I reclined on the bed in front of her, my crimson wedding tunic lying loosely around my body. I looked up at her still standing stiffly beside the bed. My heart filled with pity as I looked in her eyes and saw her fear and uncertainty. She worried about giving herself to me, I guessed.

I sat up on the bed and motioned for her to join me. As she sat gently on the edge of the bed, I leaned over and pulled her roughly to me, making her gasp. I stopped just as her eyes were level with mine, allowing her to look in my eyes and see the desire I felt for her.

"Bella," I whispered, my voice shaky. "I have never wanted anything as much as I want to love you tonight."

"I do not want to disappoint you," she murmured, her brown eyes filling with tears.

I ran my fingers along the side of her face, gently feeling the delicate bones of her cheek and jaw, until my hand found the long lines of her neck.

"Nothing you could do could ever hope to disappoint me," I said. "You have given me more than I ever hoped for in loving me."

"But I am inexperienced, my Lord," she said blushing, "and I may not be what you had hoped me to be."

Gently, I pulled her closer to me until her legs rested on either side of mine and our chests touched. Slowly, I brought my hand lower and rested over her heart, feeling the fast fluttering against my skin.

"Do not think about what is _right_ or what _should_ be, my love," I whispered. "Do not think at all. Tonight, only feel. Your heart will lead you."

I watched her dark eyes widen and then her lids lower as she fully grasped the meaning of my words. Her body shifted as she brought her hands around my neck and leaned her face closer to mine. Her movements were still tentative as she brushed her lips against mine, but the feel of our skin touching undid some of her fears. She moaned against me as I kissed her harder, flicking my tongue against her lips.

Her fingers tightened in my hair, and she returned my kiss deeply, sucking my tongue as it probed her mouth. I groaned as her teeth scraped against my lip, and my breathing quickened. Falling back against the bed, I trailed my fingers down the length of her sides to rest on her hips. I held her tightly, and she bucked against me.

"Bella," I whispered, moving my hands further down her legs until I found the edges of her dress and began pushing it up her thighs.

She continued to rock herself above me, and her motions created tremors of desire that coursed through my body. I was overcome with the feelings that she was creating, and I tugged at her dress roughly, ripping it along one of the seams until it was split to her waist. She gasped, but my fingers followed the opening of the fabric along her skin, raising gooseflesh wherever I touched.

I sat up with her and began working on the ties at the front of her gown. Her breasts heaved as I released them from the binding fabric and rolled it down her arms, exposing her completely to me. She backed away and stood in front of me, leaving me reaching out for her. She shook her head slowly and then shrugged out of her dress, standing naked in front of me. I shuddered as I sighed, staring at her body. Her pale skin glowed in the strange light.

Bella walked forward, but I stopped her and stood up. Knowing what I wished for, she reached up, undid the ties of my tunic, and helped me lift it over my head. Her breath caught in her throat as she reached for the ties of my trousers. The tie loosened quickly, and the pants fell to the ground. We stood before each other, drinking in each other's bodies and memorizing each other. Her fingers reached out and tickled the skin of my chest with her touch. I shivered as her fingers trailed lower to my stomach until I groaned with need for her. I reached out and brushed the tips her breasts, dropping to my knees in front of her.

"You are so beautiful, my Bella," I whispered huskily.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close to me, bending lower and rubbing my nose against her stomach. I trailed my nose further up her body until my lips found her hardened nipple. When I darted my tongue out against the taut tip, she gasped and rocked her hips against me. I held her steady and closed my mouth around the rosy mound, swirling my tongue softly against her.

Her fingers were grasping at my hair as she cried out my name. I finally released her only to move on to the other breast. I growled as she bucked against me again and ran my fingers along the length of her torso. When I came to her belly button, I let my fingers dip lower until they teased the sensitive hair at the meeting of her thighs.

"Yes," she sighed. "Please."

I groaned again and released her breast from my mouth. I kissed along her chest and down her stomach until my nose and mouth were inches from her center. Guiding her around until she was just in front of the bed, I eased her back onto the bed.

"Lie down, love," I murmured.

Her hair lay splayed around her head as she lay back panting on the bed. I knelt in front of her, watching as the muscles of her legs clenched in anticipation. Gently, I lifted her leg and ran my fingers along the back muscles, watching as she twitched beneath me, her breath becoming ragged with desire. I put her foot down and placed both palms against the inside of her thighs.

She lifted her hips up involuntarily, meeting my searching mouth as I bent down to her. She was warm and musky as I dipped my tongue into her, making her cry out. I knew enough of virgins to know that she would not garner much pleasure from the final act of love, and I wished for her to experience the fullness of completion before we consummated our union. Her hips moved with me as my tongue stroked her, tasting her and swirling within her.

I yearned for her warmth to surround me, but I continued moving my tongue against her as her breathing became more ragged and her movements became more frantic. I could feel the muscles of her legs tensing and quivering beneath my hands. As she came apart beneath me, I stroked her tender flesh with my fingers, widening her gently for when I would enter her. She cried out unintelligible sounds of pleasure as she slowly came down. I kissed along her thighs and on her stomach, and I gently probed her with my fingers.

When I looked up at her lying on the bed before me, her face was shining with perspiration. I stood, my member twitching in anticipation of finally being joined with her. She opened her eyes lazily and smiled at me, reaching out to me.

"Come to me, love," she murmured thickly. "I am yours."

I crawled over her, nuzzling into her neck and nipping at the sensitive skin of her throat, making her giggle and writhe beneath me.

"I want you so badly, Edward," she cried.

"As I want you," I whispered. "I will try to go slowly, my Bella. You will tell me if it hurts too much, and we will wait and try again?"

She nodded, her body stiffening slightly at the mention of pain. I kissed just under her ear and along her jaw line until I found her lips. She kissed me wildly, her hands traveling along my body and her hips lifting to meet mine. Her warm center brushed against my throbbing erection, and I hissed at the contact, eager to bury myself in her and move with her.

I knelt more steadily on the bed and widened her legs with my hands. She lifted up her hips again, encouraging me. Bending over her, I found her opening and aligned myself. As I slowly sheathed myself in her warmth, I whispered in her ear.

"I have never loved another as I love you."

Her body was tense with anticipation as I moved slowly, gradually filling her.

"I will never love another as I love you."

She gasped as I broke through the barrier of her maidenhood and continued to move within her.

"You are my life now, my Bella."

I was completely surrounded by her, and I stilled myself within her, waiting for her to become accustomed to the feel of me inside of her. After a moment, her hips moved, making her slide against me. I whimpered, pulling out slightly and moving forward again, feeling her body clench around me as I moved.

"Oh, Edward," she gasped as we continued to move.

"Shall I stop?" I asked, my voice tight with need.

"No," she cried. "Please, no."

I cried out, moving faster within her.

Her nails scraped against my back, and her legs moved up, wrapping around my waist and allowing me to penetrate deeper within her. I held myself up so that I could see her face as I moved with her. Her eyes were closed tightly, and her lip was snared between her teeth as she panted beneath me. Her muscles tightened and relaxed around me as I moved in and out of her warmth.

Suddenly, her mouth opened wide, and she cried out in surprise as she came. Feeling the tremors of her release massage me as I moved within her sent me over the edge. I came, crying out her name as my seed spilled within her. We continued to move slowly, riding out the waves of pleasure until we pulled apart, sticky with love and perspiration.

I rolled to the side of her, gathering her close to me. She kissed me lightly on both of my cheeks, my nose, my eyes, and finally my lips.

"Are you well, my love?" I asked her, making swirling patterns on her back as I held her.

"More than well," she murmured, snuggling closer to me. "I have never felt as complete as I do in this moment."

We lay in the flickering magical light of the tent for minutes or hours, I could not tell which, simply basking in each other's presence.

"Edward?" she asked sleepily after some time had passed.

"Mmm," I murmured, kissing her forehead. "Yes, love. What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking," she sighed, rolling over and cupping my face in her hands.

Her eyes were deep. They were not troubled, but they looked far away.

"What is on your mind?" I asked.

"Do you think the Cullen will leave us be?" she asked.

"No," I answered honestly. "But I do not think that he poses a real threat to us."

"Why are you so confident?" she asked with a small smile.

"You saw the magic that joined Emmett and I when we made our pledges to each other," I said as I stroked her hair. "It was the same magic that joined the rest of the knights that stayed today and the magic that joined us together. I would never have thought it before today, but I believe in the power of that magic. It was not summoned lightly, nor do I think it a false magic. It will protect us and guide us. I believe that the magic is on the side of good, and that good shall prevail over evil."

"I hope so, Edward," she whispered with a sigh. "The vision that the Merlin and the fairy Alice told us was lovely. That of the dragon banner covering vast lands with the blanket of peace and protection. It is something I wish for, not only for us but for our subjects … whoever they may be."

"I wish for it too, my love," I said, "with every beat of my heart."

_Edward, son of Edvard, lived for many years beside his beautiful queen in the Summer Castle. Their reign was touched with peace and prosperity, the magic of the Merlin never far from them. The Cullen did challenge Lord Edward, but in the end, the Pendragon was triumphant. The Cullen's men came meekly to the Pendragon banner, and he made good on his promise to offer them protection and brotherhood. The knighthood that Sir Emmett and the Pendragon began that day grew into the Knighthood of Camelot. Edward's heirs carried on his name and the peace won under the Pendragon banner lasted for centuries to come. As the Merlin predicted, men spoke of Edward, Bella, Emmett, and the Merlin for centuries to come, remembering them as the bringers of peace and order during tumultuous times. As for the Cullen, he is only remembered for his cowardice. As well it should be._

**And they all lived**

**Happily Ever After**

**The End.**

**

* * *

****_A/N: Well, you can't get much more of a HEA then that, now can you? ;) Thank you all SO much for reading this story, sharing your thoughts, and just indulging my medieval heart with this story. I adored writing this story and am simply overwhelmed with the response to it. It makes me squee with delight to know that others out there love Lancelotward and his Bella so much. :) Thank you for reading and may you all have lovely dreams of your own knights in shining armor tonight! ;) ~Jen_**


End file.
